xX A Zoldyck x In x Remnant Xx
by ScourgeTheBoss
Summary: When Killua finally arrives as one of the new Zodiac Thirteen, because of Kurapika and Leorio, they straight away try to get on with the hunt of Beyond Netero. But the teleportation device that they needed to use breaks while activated, taking Killua with it. Now in the world of Remnant can Killua stand in his place... While falling in love at the same time...
1. xX The x Malfunction Xx

Another new story! Damn, I don't know why I'm even doing this, but I saw that there hasn't been a fanfic where Killua OR Gon have been to Remnant. Seeing that Killua is my favourite Anime character (Or one of them at least), he deserves this. Gon, I'll do later. His naivety is too hard to fucking try and do.

So brace yourselves, folks, get ready for the time of your lives!

Enjoy!

~ScourgeTheBoss

* * *

 **xX The x Malfunction Xx**

After the recommending Kurapika to join the Zodiac Twelve, Leorio had pleaded with Cheadle to also invite someone else who could potentially increase their chances of hunting Netero's son Beyond.

That someone being Killua Zoldyck. Prodigy & Heir of the Zoldyck family.

Cheadle had downright refused, stating that there are only twelve places and someone from the Zoldyck family couldn't possibly be allowed to join them. She had cut off the phone there and then.

So why the flying fuck was the bastard standing right there in front of her with the _smuggest_ grin she had ever seen?!

She grunted heavily, turning her head and walking to her seat in a stiff manner.

Oh, she knew why alright. First, Kurapika had done the same thing by recommending Killua once he had found out that Leorio had done the same. Then they had called Killua and told him that he was part of the Zodiac Thirteen, seeing as the last two spaces had been taken already. Killua had bluntly refused, stating he needed to take care of his sister first and foremost.

When Kurapika and Leorio had assured him that they would babysit his sister, with no strings attached and the best protection against the rest of the Zoldyck family, he accepted. Still with heavy difficulty. So here he was, dressed in his usual shorts and short sleeve over turtleneck long sleeve.

So why had they wasted so much precious time trying to get him here?!

She huffed with an air of doggedness. She _really_ wished he wasn't here.

"Hi Leorio, Kurapika. Nice to see you again." Killua greeted, his grin still stuck to his face.

"Same to you, Killua." Kurapika replied, smirking slightly at the hostility between Cheadle and Killua. He went to take a seat.

"Nice to see you again after awhile Kil. How're you?" Leorio asked, slapping the 15 yr old's back heavily; a gleaming smile on his face. However, inside he was shaking to the core. If Cheadle and Killua didn't sort out their hostility, a fight could break out and could be blamed on _him_ for suggesting Killua. Killua might also kill Cheadle which would _not_ be good.

"Ah, nothing much. Just looking after me and my sister, I guess." Killua answered, taking the seat next to Cheadle. He was clearly enjoying torturing the girl.

Cheadle turned away after giving Killua a dirty look. If it were possible, his grin widened. He was enjoying this _way_ too much.

"Shall we get on with business then?" Killua asked, demeanour becoming cold and is face stiffening. Immediately everyone did the same.

"Heh, he got hair like yours, Kanzai..." Geru said, smirking. Kanzai blew a lid.

"So what, you ugly cunt?! It doesn't matter!" Kanzaui retaliated quickly, standing up.

"You should be honoured to have hair like mine." Killua interjected, pouring himself wine in its respective cup and taking a silent sip.

"Why's that? So I can look like an old man?" Kanzai growled, anger now directed at Killua.

"Now's not the time for this." Ginta growled at Kanzai, then looked towards Killua. "What is it you wanted to talk about."

Killua stopped drinking, putting down his glass lightly. With one nail, he traced the rim and spoke:

"Regarding my sister. What precautions have you placed into taking care of her?" Killua asked, the air immediately becoming stiffening. Picking up the glass once more, he began to sip.

Although, he barely did anything and was only a 15 yr old teenager, he seemed to fill the room up and suffocate everybody within it. Except for Leorio, Kurapika and Cheadle.

"We have hired some hunters -" Ginta started, but he was interrupted by Killua.

" _Some Hunters_? Oh, this isn't going well..."

Killua's finger with which he was tracing the glass grew a longer finger nail. There was a slight scraping noise when he traced the cup.

" _Professional_ hunters and a huntress to look after your sister. They have sworn loyalty to the protection of your sister from harm."

"Oh, really? And where are they?" Killua mused, looking up from the wine glass to Ginta.

Ginta snapped his fingers and in walked 3 hunters and a huntress. A huntress that Killua knew very _very_ well.

"B-Biscuit!" Killua cried, standing up in surprise for his Nen teacher. Biscuit smiled at recognising one of her two best students.

"Hello Killua! All grown up now, I see..."Biscuit replied, then took note of the other Zodiacs in the room. "Hello Zodiacs. Nice to see you."

"You know her?" Kanzai asked, looking between the two incredulously. He was slapped over the head by Saiyu.

"What does it look like, dimwit?!" Saiyu shouted at him.

"So do you trust us now?" Ginta asked, turning back to Killua.

"Only because of Biscuit. I know I can confide in her." Killua answered, taking his seat.

"You know that I prefer Bisky, Killua." Biscuit chirped in, raising an eyebrow.

"A-Ah, yes..." Killua responded.

"Well, if that's all... We better start heading off. If we're gonna get there before Beyond we're gonna need some help. V5 help." Geru said, getting up with the others following. Killua slowly got up after the rest of them.

Biscuit waved after Killua as he left, with him putting up his middle and index finger as he passed them.

"Where are we going?" Killua asked, keeping up with the Zodiacs as they turned down hallways and corridors.

"To the teleportation device. Hopefully Beans and his cronies have it ready." Cheadle answered, not looking towards Killua.

"Teleportation device? What teleportation device?" Killua pestered, to which Kurapika answered.

"They have a flux capacitor dubbed 'Teleportation device' that will send us to a destination outside the Dark Continent's Gates. The Kiriko are waiting on the other side."

"Ok." Killua replied simply, hands deep into his pockets.

They soon reached a door marked 'TD' and, after putting in a code, walked into it. It was revealed to be a large room with a circular object in the middle that had people, wires and cables all around it. It sparked in different places, filling the air with electricity.

"This is your... Teleportation device..." Killua said, stating it rather than asking.

"Oh, uhhh, Hello Zodiacs!" Beans said, the green man in a suit and orange construction hat. He held a check board and a pen, ticking off things and ordering around his scientists.

"Hello, Beans. Are you ready?" Saiyu asked, sparks exploding from one side of the teleportation device. Scientists wailed and moved away before going back to work on it.

"Um, just about-"

The lights overhead flickered off and on.

"Actually, just a few more adjustments..." Beans said as he sweatdropped.

After an explosion, scientists being electrocuted and lights flickering once more, Beans believed it was ready.

But the Zodiacs weren't.

"How the hell do we know it won't explode while we're in it?!" Geru shouted, cowering behind another piece of machinery.

"It shouldn't explo-" Beans started, but he was interrupted by the shout of another electrocuted scientist.

Killua sighed, wondering how these _fools_ , except Kurapika and Leorio, had been picked as the Zodiac Twelve.

"I'll do it." Killua stated, walking towards the machinery and explosions.

"Uh, Ok Mister...?" Beans asked politely, a nervous smile plastered on his face.

"Killua Zoldyck. That's me." Killua answered, walking past the green man.

"A-A Zoldyck?!" Beans choked, coughing as smoke poured from the machine.

Killua seemed to be unaffected by it, making his walk towards the teleportation device much more dramatic.

"Turn it on." Killua commanded, standing before the machine; a boy with a backpack in front a 20ft metal transporter.

"W-What?! We can't do that?! The machine is unstable - It could open wormholes, create a dimensional rift-"

Killua turned to the scientist, who went pale and sweated profusely; he'd just seen the promise of death in the face.

"I. Said. Activate. It. Do you understand?" Killua ordered, his nails lengthening openly. "Or do you want me to repeat myself?"

"Y-Y-Yes, S-Sir." The scientist replied, then turned to his fellow scientists. "Turn it on!"

The scientist got together quickly, not wanting to die. They plugged it up and started it up.

Another explosion.

This was worse than the others, throwing back everyone except Killua who stood stoic. Then the light of the machine fell over him, taking him to its destination.

Whe the machine finally died down, Killua was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?!" Leorio shouted, looking all over the machine. He picked up a scientist by the neck, suffocating him.

"Ack! We Don'-ck!"

"Leorio, calm down. There is a perfectly good explanation for this." Kurapika calmly stated, releasing the scientist from Leorio.

"I'll say this clearly so that my friend won't take your head and feed it to dogs. What has happened to Killua?" Kurapika asked the scientist massaging his neck.

"Well, there was a problem..."

Leorio slammed him against the wall by the scruff of his labcoat.

"That's not a fucking answer!" Leorio growled.

"I mean we don't know! The quantum stabiliser became corrupted! We have no idea where he's gone!"

"Is it possible to get him back?" Kurapika asked, now looking at his nails. He didn't seem to care about Leorio smashing the man's head in.

"If we get the right coordinates, yes!"

Leorio dropped him to the floor once again.

"So... We better get working on getting him back..." Kurapika said, turning away.

"No we are not! Good riddance to bad rubbish! He was never supposed to be here anywhere!" Cheadle shouted, but gasped as she looked into the eyes of Kurapika.

Scarlet eyes.

"We will look for him and we will find him. That's is final."

"Um, don't I get a say?" Beans interrupted, everyone now turning to him.

What is your descision?" Kurapika asked, his eyes daring for him to go against him.

"I agree. He is one of our own. We _WILL_ get him back."

* * *

Done! Wow, I gotta go, this took awhile! I'll see ya later, hopefully with more chapters for different stories.

See ya!

~ScourgeTheBoss


	2. xX The x Devil x Incarnate Xx

_**PLEASE READ!**_

So seeing as many people followed and favourited the story, I'm guessing you all want more. That's great and all, but I would like some reviews too.

I'm not gonna beg or blackmail you into giving me reviews; after all, they are your choice. However, it would be nice to have some feedback so I know where I'm going wrong.

Thanks in advance!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Devil Incarnate**

"Ugggh... I feel like shit..." Killua groaned as he sat up. His skateboard and the contents of his backpack were across the clearing of a forest where he was lying. He got up, heading over to his skateboard when he stiffened.

A killing intent so... _powerful_...

And aimed at him.

Slowly he turned around, releasing a slight killing intent himself to taunt the other, As he predicted, the bloodlust of _it_ grew larger. He saw on the other side of the clearing, crimson red eyes staring at him from behind a hedge.

" _Really now? Hiding in plain sight?_ " Killua thought, releasing more bloodlust to suffocate _it's_ own. " _Come on out..._ "

Instead, more red eyes began opening across the hedges and bushes across the whole clearing. Killua wanted to facepalm.

" _Oh right... I didn't take into account that there might be more..._ " Killua thought as his eyes narrowed and his killing intent grew to new proportions; completely quenching their own.

Shoving his hands into his pockets he looked at the beasts that began to climb out and circle him. He was sure he heard the cry of a crow somewhere.

" **Bring it. I'll beat you at your own game** _._ "

* * *

Qrow flew as fast as he could towards Beacon Academy, making sure to avoid the Nevermores passing him. He took to the draft of the giant birds as they flew past; soaring into the sky and flashing past Ozpin who was looking at the forest from his skyline.

He flew straight through an open window, doing a combat roll to control himself and landed on one knee; still breathing heavily and shuddering slightly.

"Ozpin... You were right... Something's here... Some _one_ 's here." Qrow gasped, still catching his breath.

Ozpin listened intently, sipping his mug in thought.

"It's a kid. No older than Ruby in body but... He's something else. Like a living nightmare."

Ozpin made a noise in thought. He put down a mug as he sat back down; still facing the skyline.

"What should we do?" Glynda queried, almost guessing his answer.

"Send out teams CFVY, RWBY & JNPR. CFVY will control the mission with RWBY & JNPR acting as support." Ozpin answered immediately.

"Do really think that is wise, sir?" Glynda replied, looking horror-stricken once again.

"Glynda..."

"Sir, sending out two first-year teams - They could be killed!" Glynda argued, trying to keep her emotion in line.

"Glynda."

"At least send out a different team!"

"Glynda, do you trust me?"

The words shocked her; as if questioning her very belief in him.

"Of course I -"

"Do you trust this cause?"

"...Yes-"

"Then why do you not trust my decision?"

Glynda bowed her head.

"Glynda. You must realise that you never made an error in your judgement. The children as they were, refused to listen. That was their loss."

"I know... But we could have stopped them!" Glynda cried out, the tears threatening to spill.

"No, we couldn't have. They were gone before we could even call them back."

"I know... But I wish we could have..."

"So do I Glynda... So do I..."

Glynda inclined her head to him and with a stiff nod, left the room to follow her orders.

 **With Team RWBY & JNPR...**

Both teams were currently doing a mass revision study in the library with Yang & Nora sleeping off; Nora snoring slightly.

"So when did the Geat War end again?" Ruby asked kindly, reading a book as well as writing notes.

"You've been reading a book about it and you don't even know when it ended?" Weiss asked, somehow confused by Ruby's mind.

"Okay, okay... Sorry..."

"Dammit... My arm's all sore..." Yang yawned, trying to shake the pins and needles out of her arm.

"Yeah, yet you did nothing..." Blake mumbled, turning the page in the book in her hand.

"Aw, don't be like that Blake, ya know you love me," Yang answered back, nudging her partner who simply rolled her eyes.

"You wish..."

"Please keep the noise down. Others are trying to read as well as revise." The librarian whispered as she passed them.

"Will do," Pyrrha answered.

" **Will Teams CFVY, RWBY & JNPR please report to the Headmaster.**"

Both teams looked towards each other.

"Wonder what that's for..." Nora said, getting up as the others packed away their books.

"Wait, you were awake?!" Jaune said, his books falling all over the floor. With a groan, he picked them up; Pyrrha helping him.

"Of course! Well, I slept a bit..." Nora replied, heading out the library with Ren.

"Let's just go," Ruby said, rushing out the library; eager to no longer be revising for tests that were still months away.

"Ugh... Carry me." Yang said, turning to Weiss who also rolled her eyes in annoyance and walked off. "But we're supposed to be a team!" Yang called out, chasing after her.

"Hmph... They act like five-year-olds..." The librarian mused unhappily, turning to Blake & she collected the book back from her. "At least you act your age..."

Blake smiled back; earning a grin from the librarian; before turning to leave also.

"Uh, Blake dear!" The librarian called back.

Blake turned around.

"A book in a book?" The librarian said wistfully, taking out the other book.

The Ninjas Of Love.

"I didn't know that you would want to read something so _exciting_ , Blake..." The librarian mused once more, giggling at the reaction of Blake's face heating up.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Blake exclaimed as her face went crimson and she snatched the book and ran out after her teammates.

"Aw... I have the next in the series also... Damn, maybe next time." The librarian whispered to herself, before turning back to do her duty.

 **With Ozpin...**

Soon enough, all teams were accounted for and waiting for instructions from the Professor who was again looking out of his skyline. Glynda stood at a holographic map on the table.

"Sir?" Ruby called out, stepping forward.

Glynda cleared her throat to get Ozpin's attention and he realised that the teams were behind him.

"Oh! Ah, yes, your mission." Ozpin started, getting straight into business.

"Our mission?" Coco repeated, an eyebrow raised in thought. "But sir, it's only been three weeks-"

"Yes, we know that but we'll give you back your time when you've returned. Right now, your team is quite urgently needed." Glynda interrupted.

"...Okay."

Pressing a few keys on her scroll, a square showed on the map.

"There is a gravitational distortion around this area in the Emerald Forest, with Grimm attracted to it. We still have no idea what happened there nor do we know why Grimm are attracted to it."

"You want us to find out what's going on?" Fox spoke up, his deep voice echoing in the room.

"Yes. Whatever happens, you mustn't engage too many Grimm. We do need you alive." Ozpin finished, peering over his glasses at the map.

Another image showed on the map; seemingly a plane.

"You will be flown in at the border of the approximate location. Get as much information on it as possible then get back. Remember, only kill Grimm if they get in your way. Don't actively attack them." Glynda said, breathing heavily.

"Team CFVY, you lead. Teams RWBY, JNPR you follow. That's how it works. Dismissed." Ozpin concluded.

With that, both teams left.

"Was it necessary to lie to them Ozpin?" Glynda wanted to know, as she crossed her arms and turned to face Ozpin with a hard stare.

"Yes. We cannot be sure what we are dealing with and I do not want to scare the children." Ozpin responded, grabbing his mug once more.

"And they won't be scared when they see that kid?" Glynda retorted.

"Oh, I _expect_ they will. _Very_ much so."

* * *

Killua smirked as he kicked straight through another Beast's head. Jumping into the air, he kicked the top part of the head into the mouth of a beast that jumped after him and the second into the same beast's stomach to send it back the ground.

' _This is just... Too easy!_ ' Killua thought as he dodged a swipe from a larger looking beast; having the characteristics of a bear.

Using _Ryu_ in his leg, he broke the bone-like mask of the beast with a swift kick to the face and slid underneath to dodge a swipe attack from the same kind of beast that was behind him.

The beast that had been behind him slashed straight through the face of the beast that had lost it's mask. The beasts then began to grapple.

" _Time to end this... It's getting boring._ "

Finally taking his hand out of his pockets, he dodged some razor sharp feathers from the sky. Looking up he swore.

Giant birds.

He jumped to the side; allowing a smaller beast that resembled a Boar to take the next batch of feathers. Instead, the bone-like structure on it's back allowed it to deflect the feathers into the side of a different beast that resembled Mike (The Zoldyck family Dog) on two legs and much smaller.

The small Boar began rolling as a ball towards him and picked up speed. Killua raised an eyebrow once more; certain he had seen that same move from a cartoon about a different animal...

The beast with the feathers poking out its side roared before charging towards him once more. In a swift movement, it lost its head. It fell to the floor & began evaporating.

' _Ah, shit... No satisfaction of gaining a kill..._ '

He ran to a tree, quickly jumping from branch to branch and into the face of one of the giant birds. It opened its beak to swallow him whole.

Killua simply grinned as he was swallowed by the bird.

The Nevermore swallowed with heavy difficulty, it's throat feeling like it was being torn apart. As it landed, it could feel its food wriggling in it's stomach. Then the Nevermore cawed as it felt its stomach rip viciously. It tried regurgitation, yet it's muscles wouldn't respond to it. It cawed once more finally before it's head exploded.

Out came Killua; his clothes covered in the blood of the Grimm. Soon the blood began to evaporate. Killua wrinkled his nose in disgust.

' _Even smells worse than shit..._ '

"Huh... No challenge." He said, as his nails lengthened once more into claws.

The beasts had already circled him already; now weary about trying to attack him.

"Oh, _intelligence_? You're all still going to **_die_**."

* * *

Teams RWBY, CFVY & JNPR boarded the Bullhead VTOL, the plane that would drop them off. Once they strapped in, the pilot set off at top speed.

"Is it just me or was Ozpin... Hiding something?" Nora asked, reminiscing on Ozpin's briefing. The others agreed.

"It's like he wasn't telling us the whole truth..." Coco added.

"Well, I guess we'll find out when we get there." Fox stated, a loud 'caw' echoing and 3 Nevermores raced past.

"That's strange... It completely ignored us." Yang said, still looking at the now distant Grimm.

"Then what's gonna be weirder is what it's heading too! Now get ready; I'm opening the side hatch. Jump on my mark!" The pilot shouted over the comms to which everyone gathered together. With a loud crunch, it began to slide open.

"Let's get out and bust some Grimm!" Ruby shouted over the wind roaring.

"3..."

They got ready; completing checks on their parachutes.

"2..."

Yang remembered to put on her aviators to which Ruby simply rolled her eyes with a smile.

"1..."

"Go!Go! **GO**!" Yang screamed, jumping straight out, to which everyone followed after her.

"Wait! Aw _fuck_ me, Ozpin'll sack me for this!" The pilot complained, turning back to the Academy. "This is why I hate these horny idiot teenagers! _Never_ fucking listen!"

The sound of the Bullhead taking off filled the sky as the 12 students fell from the sky.

"Woohoo! This is _awesome_!" Yang screamed, blasting off from the others towards the direction they were supposed to be heading.

"Wait, Yang! We gotta stick-" Coco began, but then a rush of rose petals went past her. "Not you too, Ruby!"

Ruby laughed as she seemingly flew past her sister who decided to take on the challenge. Blasting off her gauntlets once more, she began tree hopping. Soon enough, her sister also ran out of energy to keep up her rose petal form and was heading at terminal velocity to the forest below.

"Ruby! Open your parachute!" Yang shouted; having shrugged off her own while tree hopping.

"Huh?!" Ruby shouted, not hearing her sister over the wind whistling.

"Parachute!" Yang screamed; her sister understanding and pulling her string. A wide array of colours fluttered out as her parachute opened and slowed down her speed. Unfortunately, she was caught in a tree, to which Yang laughed heartily.

Ruby sliced through the strings connecting her to the parachute with Crescent Rose and fell to the forest floor. She shrugged off her backpack as Yang smashed down a tree to land beside her. They both sat on the grass.

"I guess we should wait for the others..." Yang mused, leaning against the trunk of the fallen down tree.

"Okay." Ruby replied simply, leaning on her sister who smiled at the action and put her arm around Ruby.

* * *

"Bastards..." Killua swore as he dodged the snake's black head once more. The white head of the snake also attacked, forcing him to move again in quick succession.

' _And I can't even sense them!_ ' Killua thought while grumbling.

This was, somehow, true. He'd used _En_ to try and grasp the number of beasts that were coming and how many were all hiding in wait for a chance to eat him. It was still unknown to him why it was as if they were in perfect _Zetsu_ at all times. While it was not impossible, to be able to keep it contained for such lengths of time was unimaginable.

Grabbing the fangs of the rushing in black snakehead, he quickly broke them off and (while using _Shu_ to reinforce them) embedded it in the white snake head's eyes. Both of the beast heads squealed in dismay before being cut off from the middle. They quickly evaporated.

' _Ugh... I can't keep this up forever... Probably work if I scare them off...'_ Killua thought, releasing more of his pent-up bloodlust at another beast.

Instead of it having the desired effect, something completely different happened; totally unexpected.

The other beasts began to attack it.

Killua looked on in shock as the small wolf-like ones and even the few bear-like ones. Of course, the giant version of the bear-like beasts did try to defend itself but it ultimately fell to its demise.

' _So... They listen to the call of bloodlust but not active battle...'_ Killua deduced, doing the same thing again to another beast. However, he found he needed more killer intent to make the others begin to attack it. ' _But it also depends on its intensity_.'

The beasts once more came towards him and he retreated, trying to pick up his ChocoRobo and other contents of his bag so they wouldn't get in the way. Eating a few to rejuvenate his energy, he swiftly took off the head of the wolf-like beast and stabbed the chocolate bar like a knife into another's eye using _Shu_. It roared in anger.

' _There's just too many of them..._ '

Killua sliced in half the bear-like beast through the middle and jumped into a tree; narrowly missing the sharp feathers of the giant bird. He increased his bloodlust once more and directed it at the bird; causing the other giant birds to also let loose their feathers at the bird. Soon it was falling out of the sky.

At him.

Killua quickly jumped out of the tree to the grass again as the bird crashed into the tree and began to evaporate.

Picking up his skateboard, he decided to put some distance between himself and the beasts; running through the forest. They chased after him.

' _Why can't they just fuck_ _off..._ '

Using _Shu_ once again, he threw a tree branch and impaled a wolf-like beast through the neck. He took to the trees, bursting out into the sky; a few feathers flew past him and he turned to see that the giant birds were still after him.

"Shit..." Killua said, heading back into the trees and jumping from the branches. "Gonna have to kill them to get away..."

* * *

Ruby yawned, stretching as she blinked open her tired eyes to see CFVY & JNPR standing over her.

"Oh! Hi, guys!" Ruby chirped happily, with a grin. In return, she was smacked on the head by Weiss. "Owww!"

"Don't just leave us like that! We didn't know where you were!" Weiss reprimanded, crossing her arms. The other nodded in agreement.

Ruby turned to her sister who was snoring slightly. Blake popped her sleep bubble to wake her up.

"Huh?" Yang said groggily, getting up with a yawn. "Oh! Hi, guys! Took you long enough!"

She also received a smack to the head by Blake.

"Ow! What's that for!" She cried, soothing her head.

"That's for running off!" Blake reprimanded.

"It's a free world!"

"Yes! Even for the Grimm!"

"Shut it!" Coco ordered, stepping between the two. "Yang & Ruby! Let this never happen again!"

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" Yang mock saluted.

"Okay!" Ruby replied, simply going along with her sister.

The cry of a Nevermore and something hitting the ground _hard_ occurred. All looking at each other weirdly, they decided to get going.

But they all felt the death that seemed to be thick in the air... Something that wanted to kill.

"I don't know about you guys... But do you feel that?" Yang said as they continued on cautiously.

"You mean that feeling of someone wanting to kill something? Like the most amount of hatred and anger ever gathered together? Like-"

"Don't try to explain it, Ruby!" Weiss complained.

"I know what you mean..." Fox opened, sniffing what was before him. "I can do it too... But nothing to that extent. It's truly the sign of someone _eager_ to kill something."

"Hopefully not us..." Blake mumbled, as the feeling became thicker and seemed to surround them as they continued on to their destination.

* * *

Killua breathed hard as he smashed in the heads of the Grimm with his Yo-Yos; swinging them around to kill them at range instead of close-up. He threw one to the sky to smack into a Nevermore's beak; making it refrain from firing more feathers anytime soon. He released more bloodlust outwards; succeeding in making some confused and scared enough to back off.

' _The larger the beast such as the snakes & birds the more bloodlust required..._' Killua deduced, using _Ken_ to cover his body as the beasts tried to box him in.

"You just don't ever give up do you?" Killua asked rhetorically, grinning at the challenge before him. Deftly dodging more feathers, he let loose one yo-yo once more and swung it round the beast to hit it in the back which caused it to fall into the forest trees and the majority of Grimm. The bird cawed once more before it finally evaporated. the beasts beneath also evaporated.

Calling back the yo-yo, he threw both at the heads of two wolf-like Grimm that jumped towards him; completely blowing out their heads.

He back-flipped quickly to avoid the stinger of a giant scorpion. He quickly broke through it with a yo-yo. The scorpion screamed in rage and tried to dice him instead. He dodged the claw strikes and smashed his left yo-yo into its exoskeleton, cracking it slightly.

Again it squealed and he kicked it upside the head to kill it. It tumbled over and steam-rolled a few Grimm in its wake.

' _Even these shitty things... Just great..._ ' Killua thought, jumping a branch.

He needed help. Even he knew that it was only a matter of time until he gave out; he had been fighting for 2 hours already. Although, he was sure that he had heard a plane earlier and the shout of someone's voice.

"If I can just get their attention... Maybe I can leave them to deal with these _things_ instead." He thought aloud, grinning as he thought up a plan. "But I'll have to use _that_..."

Putting his yo-yos away, he finally activated his _Hatsu_ ; his aura transmuting into electricity around him. The Grimm seemed undeterred, still chasing after him. Looking to the sky, he saw that the clouds were close enough to do his newest move.

 _Lightning Strike: By aiming his thunderbolt technique into a group of clouds, he creates a chain reaction of lightning from each cloud as they join together. As his Nen is still in the clouds, by using Gyo and determining the targets, the lightning strikes these targets twice._ _However, this can only be used once as the clouds disperse by the force of the storm._

Charging his electricity into his finger and shooting it into the clouds, the sky darkened quickly and the crackle of lightning filled the air. Soon enough, the clouds had gathered together and thunder boomed in its wake.

"Time to get this party started..." Killua stated, sending aura to his eyes in preparation for the kill.

* * *

"Umm, guys?" Yang asked, looking up to the thunderclouds joining. "I don't think the forecast foretold a storm?"

"Yeah, you're right. Something's going on." Blake agreed as they continued running towards the source.

"But what was the lightning that was heading to the clouds?" Pyrrha said, but her attention was quickly diverted, "Grimm ahead! Everywhere!"

"On it!" Coco said, getting her mini-gun ready and whirring. The Grimm turned to them as they arrived deeper into the forest.

"Hell yeah!" Yang said, drop-kicking a Beowolf in the chest. Blake came from the air, slicing it in half.

Ruby quickly burst into rose petals as she slashed her way through the horde of Grimm, Weiss hot on her heels. Releasing a column of ice to block a claw swipe from an Ursa while Ruby sliced it's head off.

"Time to die!" Coco yelled, spraying the Grimm in the forest from far-range, completely decimating the Grimm who decided to come near them. Fox sliced through the Grimm with Yatsuhashi; dissecting them with ease.

Nora and Ren worked together; with Ren shooting through all the Grimm that Nora had knocked his way. Pyrrha did the same with Jaune; Jaune would slice through as many as she shot his way.

Suddenly, the Grimm all began disappearing with a streak of lightning. The three teams looked upwards to the growing storm and the darkening sky.

"Uh, should we get going?" Nora asked, stepping back from the thunderclouds gathering.

"No. The lightning seems to be coordinated; only attacking the Grimm. Normally, lightning tries to find the path of the least resistance by ionizing the air around it in a small radius-" Weiss tried to explain but was interrupted by Ruby.

"Um, Weiss? I lost you at 'coordinated'..." Ruby complained, raising her hand and earning a smack over the head. "OW!"

"Pay more attention in classes dummy!" Weiss shouted at her.

"We never did this in class!"

"We did last week!"

"Then how am I supposed to remember!"

"It's why you make _NOTES_!"

"Oi, oi, oi!" Yang startled them. "We got better things to do than bicker!"

With that, they all began running into the forest to find out the reason of the lightning.

* * *

' _Took you fucking long enough..._ ' Killua thought as he felt the people who he thought could help him enter his _En_. He changed the Nen concentration from his eyes to his hand and raised it to the sky.

' _The lightning I sent to the sky was positive... I hope..._ ' Killua thought, bracing for the impact of lightning. ' _Therefore, if I project negative into my hand as the least resistance..._ '

Lightning flashed to his palm and continued; charging his _Hatsu_ as well as burning his hand slightly from the heat. As the lightning ran out from the clouds and they dispersed, Killua grunted and looked at his smoking hand.

"Just great... I've gotta use this properly next time."

The many beasts around had all disintegrated and he lay back against the tree to catch his breath.

A cry from a bird made him groan.

' _Not already..._ '

* * *

"Hey guys! The weather's cleared up!" Nora shouted, looking up into the sky as sunlight flooded their vision.

"Good! Now we can-"

Coco was cut off by a Nevermore's cry and they all watched as a bolt of lightning fried the bird into oblivion and it fell from the sky.

Towards them.

"Everyone! Get outta here!" Yang shouted, ducking for cover. The others did the same and the bird smashed through the trees behind them. As it stopped sliding across the forest ground, they all got up.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Didn't see you there." A monotone voice stated, to which everyone looked up to see who had said that.

A boy stood in front of them; no older than Ruby; with white hair and a look of death on his face. The blood of Grimm was evaporating off of his clothes.

"Well, are you going to get up or-"

The boy ducked under the claw swipe of the wolf-like beast; twisting as he kicked it in the head hard enough to decapitate it.

The others saw the swift motion and their eyes widened in shock.

"Well? Are you going to get up or not?"

They quickly composed themselves and got up; now taking in the boy in front of them.

"So who are you?" The boy asked.

"We're teams CFVY, JNPR & RWBY," Coco said, taking her role and stepping forward to signify herself as the leader. "We've been told to -"

"I'm guessing that you've been told to investigate an anomaly in this area?" The boy spoke.

"...Well, yes." Coco agreed. "We were also told to take in any survivors..."

' _So they already knew about me..._ ' Killua thought, analyzing each of the people that stood in front of him. ' _Then they must need me or something from me..._ '

"How did you know I would be here?" Killua replied, to which the leader stiffened; unbeknownst to everyone except Killua himself.

"Our... Headmaster told us that there might be someone around here." Coco said, relaxing and trying to calculate him.

"Headmaster... You're from a school?" Killua questioned, eyes narrowing in thought. ' _Something doesn't seem to be right here..._ '

"Yes. A combat school built to instruct the next generations and grant them the knowledge to face the Grimm as Hunters & Huntresses." Fox stated, taking over from Coco.

"And should I believe this... Your Headmaster wants to see me?" Killua retorted.

"Yes he does," Fox stated, knowing that the tension was growing as well as the boy's bloodlust.

"What kind of _bullshit_ is that? Some Headmaster wants to see me?" Killua growled, his bloodlust continuously growing and the others backed up as his presence began to get much more intimidating.

Fox allowed his own bloodlust to grow; stepping towards Killua who smiled in anticipation of the fight that would ensue.

"Wait!" Ruby shouted, stepping between the two people.

Killua growled loudly and raised his hand to strike her down. Ruby's eyes widened.

"We didn't come to fight!" Ruby stated, facing Killua fully and looking at him close up.

He was wearing a white T-shirt over a purple turtleneck, green khaki shorts, and trainers. She could see that a few metres away was a backpack and skateboard.

"We came to ask you to come with us. To you, it may not sound like reality but it is what it is." Ruby reasoned.

Killua put down his hand; his mind racing about his situation.

' _If I go to see their apparent **Headmaster** I may be ambushed by more of them. However, they all seem to be the same age as me or a bit more so their story seems to make sense except for the part of this supposed Headmaster. 12 of them here; I can kill them all hopefully without too much problem..._'

"Look." Ruby interrupted his thoughts and glared at him as he glared at her. Even though the were about the same height, he was surprised that she wasn't scared of him in the slightest.

"We know that you don't trust us. It's expected. But we're just asking that you follow us and let us take you to our Headmaster."

Killua realised that he had nothing to lose and almost berated himself for overthinking it.

' _Like a certain_ someone _I know..._ '

"Okay. I'll follow you." Killua said, turning back and getting his backpack as well as his skateboard. He turned back to see Ruby staring openly at his skateboard.

Killua rolled his eyes as he remembered who else had once been interested in his skateboard.

' _She reminds me of him too much... So naive..._ '

"Wanna see it?" Killua said, holding out his skateboard to him. She eagerly took it from him as she nodded, inspecting it. He raised an eyebrow at her behaviour.

"Oh! I'm Ruby!" Ruby spoke, still looking at the skateboard intently. "These are my teammates!"

"I'm Zoldyck Killua," Killua replied, looking at each of her 'teammates'.

"Your first name is Zoldyck?" Yang asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No my first name is Killua... Where I'm from, we say our names - Actually it doesn't matter." Killua stopping as he took back his skateboard from Ruby. "Let's just get going."

He stepped up to Coco.

"Lead the way."

* * *

So that's it, guys! I'm finally done with both GCSEs and school so expect more updates from me! See you around and don't forget to review!

Yours faithfully,

~ScourgeTheBoss


	3. xX Welcome x To x Beacon Xx

Hey guys! Yes, I am finally updating this once more!

Nothing to say except **THANK YOU**! For all those great reviews! Means a lot to me...

Other than that, ENJOY!

~ScourgeTheBoss

* * *

 **xX Welcome x To x Beacon Xx**

As the 3 teams trekked back to Beacon through the forest with Killua in tow, only one thing was going through Coco's mind...

 _What the hell was this kid?_

Although he had calmed down, he was still releasing small amounts of bloodlust; like an animal would do if they felt endangered. Everyone had backed off except for Ruby who was still walking next to him. Yang had kept an eye on him just in case.

She'd already called the pilot who had dropped them off to pick them back up. He'd finally agreed after much swearing and arguing. She'd seen Killua smirk as a sign of laughter and she'd wanted to slap the shit out of his face for it.

Yatsuhashi had convinced her not to.

They continued walking; nearing the Bullhead landing site when Fox stopped them.

"Guys... Something's coming..." He whispered, his Faunus ears twitching.

As they all kept silent, the moving grass became evident in sound and soon crimson red eyes began peeking from the bushes all around them.

"Get ready..." Coco ordered, her handbag once again becoming her Gatling gun. The others quickly brought out their weapons as the Grimm around them began to creep out from their hiding places.

"You called them Grimm, right?" Someone asked nonchalantly, all eyes turning towards Killua. He seemed to have his hands in his pocket and a neutral expression on his face.

"...Yes." Coco answered, eyes back on the advancing Grimm.

"Oh."

A Beowolf growled and all the Grimm as one ran towards them.

"Well then... Time to take out the trash."

All it took was a split second. Nobody even knew what had happened and suddenly all the Beowolves and Ursai around them were dead. Nobody had seen him even move; he was still standing in the exact same place he had been a second ago.

Nobody except Ruby.

She didn't think it was possible to move as fast as that; it had to be even as fast as _her semblance_. Which was saying something if she could admit that...

"What the..." Jaune started but never finished as he was lost in shock.

"They're easier to kill now that I've killed them before," Killua said, looking towards his hand at which Grimm blood was evaporating from.

"Y-You... You did _this?_ " Ren said turning around to face him.

"Yes. What's the problem?" He replied; completely calm and staring down Ren.

"Let's just keep moving..." Coco interjected, releasing her Gatling gun into its handbag from.

So they did. Soon enough, they made it to the plane (whose pilot was still bitter) and headed towards Beacon Academy. The pilot tried to initiate some small talk with Killua but the best he got was:

"Leave me _the_ _hell_ alone."

With that, the tension increased and Ruby simply rolled her eyes at Kilua's display of defiance. As Yang shot him a glare, he simply smirked back and sat closer to Ruby to intentionally increase her anger.

Yang's anger did increase and Killua could swear the girl's lavender eyes flashed red for a second. Having had enough fun with his captors he settled down for the ride.

* * *

They arrived at Beacon Academy and the first thing that Killua said was:

"Vomit-boy, if you ever do that again I'll have your head nailed to a wall."

Jaune whimpered as he scurried over to a trash can while Yang couldn't stop laughing.

"He called him Vomit-boy as well!" She guffawed, holding her stomach. Jaune groaned in reply.

"Seems that name stuck..." Ruby added, causing Jaune to once again groan in embarrassment.

Jaune had vomited on the Bullhead next to Killua and some had gotten on his bag.

Killua was _livid_.

Angry didn't describe the amount of bloodlust that burst from him in that moment. Jaune swore he could see his death happening right in front of him.

Ruby (somehow calmly) took care of the situation; getting a vomit bag for Jaune and tissue for Killua. They'd leave the clean up to the asshole pilot who couldn't shut his mouth or keep his eyes off Coco and Yang.

As expected, once they entered the building to head for Professor Ozpin, all students stopped what they were doing and turned to face Killua. Silence stayed as they walked through corridors and everyone began whispering their thoughts on him immediately.

He caught a few out:

" _Another kid eh? What's the headmaster thinking?_ "

" _Doesn't look like anything much. He's all bone and no meat._ "

" _Looks like a foreigner. Where's he from? Mistral?_ "

But he paid them no mind; after all, he wasn't here to entertain them. He needed to know where he was and how to get out. If it meant speaking to some school teacher then it would have to do.

"We're heading to Professor Ozpin now. Get in." Coco informed, opening the elevator doors and showing in Killua. They all headed in after him.

As they headed to the top floor, Killua could feel it.

The pent up tension surrounding him from all sides of the lift. Everybody was staring at him so intently it was hard for him not to smirk. He allowed his lips to curl upwards slightly; increasing the tension ten-fold.

"Look, kid," Yang said, her tone heavy as well as her gaze. "I don't know-"

"Don't call me _kid_. I've killed people old enough to be your grandfather."

The elevator shuddered to a halt and with a noise, the doors opened. Killua stepped out first, pushing past them and into the office.

Turning in his chair, Ozpin looked towards the child before him and smirked while Glynda, who was next to him, frowned. In a corner stood Qrow, no longer drinking when he saw the child once more.

Qrow was right. This kid was _something_ _else_.

"Welcome students. Thank you for your help. You may leave now." Ozpin said, dismissing the teams. While they did linger, just giving Killua a few stares and Ruby waving at her uncle happily, they left eventually.

Killua simply looked towards each person in the room; eyes hovering over them each only for a second.

"Well then, if you-"

Qrow blocked Killua's hand with his blade, pushing back Killua's hands. Glynda quickly grew angry while Ozpin merely drank from a mug.

"What do you think-" Glynda began but she abruptly stopped as she dodged a sharp swipe from Killua that could have taken off her head. As he went back to take on Ozpin he was once again blocked by Qrow.

"Hn... Not bad for lackeys." Killua mused, jumping back and dusting himself off.

"I'm not a lackey, kid. I do this on my own terms." Qrow growled, sword still at the ready. Killua simply put his hands back into his pocket.

"... Was that a good enough display for you?" Ozpin stated, still seated and drinking from his mug.

"Yes."

"Then could we refrain from attacking each other?"

"I guess so."

"Ah. Well, that's good."

With that, Ozpin finally placed down his mug. Killua stood in front of the desk.

"Now, may I have your name?"

"Depends."

"Really?"

"Can I have a reason for why I'm here? I do need to get back."

"Well, when you arrive as _unorthodox_ as you did, people _will_ notice, Mr...?"

"What makes you think I'll tell you my name?"

"Do you really have a reason to be so difficult?"

"Yes. I still have no idea of your intentions."

"Then if I told you would you give us your name?"

"Depends on whether I trust you or not."

Ozpin smiled, causing Killua to raise an eyebrow in question.

"It pleases me to know that you have trained yourself to be so cautious."

He picked up his mug and sat up in his chair.

"We noticed once we saw your performance in the Forest that you were a different person. I could say, you aren't even from Vale are you?"

"I have no idea where Vale is."

"Just as I thought. And you've never encountered the Grimm before?"

"Never."

"Well, maybe we could come to a compromise."

He got up from his seat to walk over to his skyline, still sipping from the mug.

"If we help you find out where you're supposed to be..."

"I'll help you do something as well, correct?"

"You seem to be much more clever than you look.

"Of course I am."

Turning to Killua, he stretched out a hand to shake.

"Then do we have a deal?"

"What is it that you need help with?" Killua retorted, only giving a short look to the hand in front of him.

Ozpin's smile turned into a smirk as he retracted his hand.

"You truly do amaze me. I hoped you would not take my hand so easily."

"The pleasure is all mine."

Stepping back he told Glynda to display something from her extended Scroll.

"Now Mr...?"

"Killua."

"Oh? You told me your name?"

"Although you seem as crafty as you look, this partnership has to start somewhere. I'm Zoldyck Killua."

"I'm Professor Ozpin. This is my old accomplice, Qrow and my assistant Glynda Goodwitch."

Sitting back down, he took one more sip from his mug before placing it on his desk lightly. His demeanour changed instantly into a cold and serious one.

"Well then. Shall we get started?"

* * *

 **With Teams RWBY and JNPR**

Now taking a break from their mission, both teams left CFVY and headed for the Cafeteria to relax.

"I don't know who that kid thinks he is, but either way he is _bad news_." Yang said, taking a sip from her strawberry sunrise.

"I know right? I almost felt sorry for those Grimm. The way he killed them so mindlessly was just terrifying." Ren agreed.

"And don't even start on his _speed_. We literally didn't see him move. Ever." Blake joined in. "The only person we've seen go that fast is Ruby in semblance form. He didn't even seem to be trying!"

"Yeah, I think he's faster than me." Ruby said, taking a bite out of a sandwich.

"How did he even kill them with his _bare hands_? He seemed to have no weapons on him at all. He just cut them down with nothing in his hands." Weiss interjected. "And that feeling he gave off... Like some kind of serial killer gone loose."

"He made it look so natural... So _easy_. Was it always that simple to kill Grimm?" Jaune thought aloud. "Is he a child Huntsman?"

"To be a Huntsman you need to have gone through the right training and discipline. Even if you pass through Beacon, it isn't guaranteed you'll be a Huntsman or Huntress." Pyrrha added in answer to Jaune's question. "But that level of skill, speed, and strength to do _barehanded_ takes insurmountable amounts of training."

"All I know is that I don't want to ever have to see him again. Never, ever, ever." Nora added hugging Ren's arm.

" **Will Team RWBY please report to the Headmaster's Office. Team RWBY to the Headmaster's Office.** "

"Nora, if you jinxed this for us, I swear I'll shove my hand up your ass." Yang growled, finishing her beverage and getting up with the rest of the team.

The team all hurried to the Headmaster who was smiling next to Killua. Yang once again went back to trying to glare the boy into oblivion.

If looks could kill, Yang would be a mountain of ashes. Killua gave a glare back; even giving a demonic grin in return. Yang raised her eyebrows in shock then paid attention to Ozpin.

"Thank you for coming again, team RWBY, but this a personal request." Ozpin stated; walking towards them with Killua behind his every step.

Team RWBY simply watched Killua with attentive eyes.

"For the two days, I would like you to escort Mr. Zoldyck around the school. Show him important places around the school grounds. Hopefully, he will settle in without any problems."

"With all due respect sir, but is this safe for the rest of the students?" Blake spoke up, looking over Killua once more. He smirked at her in reply.

"Why, Mr. Zoldyck is simply here for trivial matters. While he is to be recognised as a student, he is not part of the _student body_. With his training and level of skill, he would have passed as one of the most prestigious hunters in history. As I said before, he is only here for trivial matters."

The whole team's eyes widened when revealed this information.

"Then why not send just one person instead of a whole team?" Yang spoke up, hoping to get her team out of the situation.

"Then is there any of you that would take him?"

Although Ozpin said it as if it were a statement, it was clear he was asking them.

" _Me!_ I'll do it!" Ruby perked up, raising her hand and hopping from foot to foot.

"No, I'll do it." Yang interrupted, sticking up for her sister.

"But I wanna do it!"

"No, Ruby."

"C'mon Sis, he's not gonna do anything to me!"

"You don't know that, Ruby!"

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, y'know."

"It's not about that!"

"I'm still right here."

Both girls turned back to Killua who had just been watching the conversation in amusement.

"This doesn't concern you." Yang retorted.

"Actually it does. I mean, I've seen girls fight over me before but this is not what I wanted right now."

Yang went red in the face while Ruby simply giggled.

"Then it's decided." Ozpin stated with a clap of his hands. "Ruby will give Mr. Zoldyck a tour of the school."

"Cool!" Ruby answered while Yang groaned.

As Killua walked to the elevator with team RWBY in tow, Ozpin said one more thing.

"Mr. Zoldyck?"

Killua turned round to see him.

"Welcome to Beacon."

Killua finally grinned back, causing the Professor to smile.

This kid really was _something else_.

* * *

YAY! Another chapter finally finished! Glad I could update.

Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for all the lovely reviews you have given.

Again, don't forget to REVIEW and tell me any stuff I didn't do good enough... I have a feeling there will be some.

Other than that, see ya!

~ScourgeTheBoss


	4. xX The x Start x Of x School Xx

Hello everyone! I'm back after...

I'm not sure how long but hey, I was not even in the country! So here I am with another great chapter for you all to read.

Again, sorry for the huge wait! I plan on making it up to you all!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **xX The x Start x Of x School Xx**

"So this must be your room..." Ruby said, stopping at a door with Killua behind her. Using her Scroll, Ruby unlocked the door to the room and Killua entered.

The room was bare except for the few essentials. His bed by a window, a desk with a chair and lamp, wardrobe (as if he had any other clothes), chest of drawers... And that was pretty much it.

"This is sooo _unfair!_ It's twice the size of our room! And we're a whole team!" Ruby complained, also entering the suite. She rushed around the room, inspecting each and every nook and cranny there was to it. She even spotted the adjoining bathroom and toilet.

Killua sat at his desk, dropping his backpack on the floor and picked up the first sheet of paper. It was addressed to him specifically.

 _Dear Mr. Zoldyck,_

 _We have taken the time to set out this room for your temporary stay at Beacon Academy. Please feel free to use it and change its layout. It is your lodgings after all..._

 _In the wardrobe is your school uniform and your school equipment we have provided for you. Please take care of them. While we do understand your circumstance, we do require that you attend your lessons so that other students do not become suspicious of you._

 _We have also placed our set of school rules for you. Do abide by them, Mr. Zoldyck..._

Killua turned over the sheet to see the school rules (made specifically for him). He smirked as he read them.

 _No killing of anything except Grimm on or off school grounds!*_

 _No harassing of other students._

 _No attacking of other students except for Combat Class._

 _Respect the property, rights, and feelings of others._

 _Attendance is strict and punctuality is key!_

 _Be courteous to students and teachers... (Or at least try to)._

 _Respect school property. Vandalism is a complete NO!_

 _We do not tolerate bullying of any kind and all cases of it will be dealt with._

 _Your semblance cannot be used against others except within Combat Class or Training._

 _School uniforms are required for all students, in accordance with resolutions given by the Vale Department Of Education And Learning. You must wear it but it is customisable._

"Might as well have been the Ten Commandments. No way This is going to be upheld by me." Killua grumbled. Ruby peeked over his shoulder as she read the rules but her face was blocked by Killua's hand.

"No fair! Why are you able to break the rules if you want to." Ruby whined, pouting. This caused Killua to flick her bottom lip. "Ow! you jerk! That hurt!"

Something suddenly registered to Killua. Looking back at the sheet of paper he read the small print.

 _*You are liable to break these rules if and when you have a valid reason. (From Ozpin)_

Grinning, he escorted Ruby to the door of his dorm.

"I expect you here 15 minutes before the beginning of School. You will take me to the library. You can then have the rest of the day off. I'll give Ozpin a note to allow you off. Goodnight."

With that, the door was slammed in Ruby's face. She stared at the door as she processed the information given to her before shrugging and heading back to her own dorm.

Now lying on his bed, Killua gave a small smile.

"Ozpin... This is the start of a wonderful friendship."

 ** _The Next Day_**

Killua looked at his Scroll as he waited for his escort to arrive. The small device had been in a package that was left on his desk with the instructions of how to use it and how it worked.

Finally, there was a knock on the door and Killua opened it to see Yang and Ruby outside waiting for him. He shrugged at Yang's presence.

"I asked you to come 15 minutes before; not after. What took you so long?" Killua reprimanded in a growl. Yang glared in retaliation and Ruby gave a sheepish grin.

"Well, you see, Weiss was taking too long in the shower and Yang said that she had to come with me-"

"I don't care anymore. Let's just go." Killua interrupted, now stepping out of the door and using his Scroll to lock it. "Lead the way."

Ruby noticed that while he was wearing the school uniform, he wasn't wearing it properly or all of it. The shirt was hanging out, he'd seemed to have forgotten his tie, his top button was undone and he was wearing his trainers. Rolling her eyes, she turned and began walking towards the library.

"Why are you here anyway?" Killua asked Yang who was still glaring at him.

"As if I would trust you with my sister." Yang shot back, her glare intensifying. Killua smirked.

"I'm glad you don't. Who knows what could happen if she were left with me..."

Yang gave a growl once more; her eyes switching from lavender to crimson for a second. One of his eyebrows shot upwards in recognition.

' _Now where have I seen eyes like that before..._ ' He thought but he kept to himself about the subject; opting to think about it at a later date.

"We're here! This is the library!" Ruby said, pushing past the doors into it. Killua followed behind.

"Good. Here's your note. You may leave now; I've got work to do." Handing Ruby a slip of paper, he went further into the library looking for books.

"Aw, that's unfair. He only wrote a slip for you. That means I've still got Grimm studies... Which I'm late too!" Yang realised and she ran from the library to her class.

Ruby, now on her own, had no idea what to do. She could go back to the dorm and play video games... But if Weiss found out she would be really mad about it. Then there was her mission from Ozpin...

"Screw video games, I'm doing this for the cookies..." Ruby mumbled them went off to find Killua.

She eventually did find him later, surrounded by mountains of books ranging from plant life to Grimm. She gave a puzzled look at the books before sitting down on the opposite side.

"What are you doing here?" Killua asked, not taking his eyes of the book he was currently reading. Ruby noticed it had something to do with wildlife.

"Reading." She replied simply, taking a book from the shelf next to her without actually looking at what it was. When she opened it, she was glad it was a story book in the least.

"I thought I gave you a note for the day off," Killua stated, still not taking his eyes off the page.

"Yeah and I am taking the day off." Ruby retorted. As she read further, she realised that this book wasn't exactly her type... She was sure the words in it were not... _Appropriate_ for her age...

"By reading a book with explicit content?"

Immediately he had said it she threw the book out an open window with a small yelp. She looked towards Killua whose eyes had finally left the page he was reading to give her an amused look.

She grumbled and got out her Scroll instead. Killua gave a smirk before continuing to read his book.

Time passed slowly for Ruby while it flew for Killua. Before long it was Lunch.

And Ruby was hungry.

"Let's go Killua! I don't wanna miss lunch!" Ruby said in an attempt to spur on Killua. He simply grunted in reply and refused to move.

"Get up, you old man!" Ruby said, in an attempt to insult and get a rise out of him.

He gave her a fierce look that promised death itself and even flared his killing intent. However, to Ruby this was good enough as she finally had his attention.

"Who the _fuck_ do you-"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll deal with that later! Let's _go_!"

Before Killua could answer once more, he was being dragged out of the library by Ruby.

' _Only Gon has ever had the bravery to do this to me before..._ '

He lowered his centre of gravity by pushing downwards; stopping Ruby from being able to drag him any further. She let go of his arm as he picked himself off the floor and dusted off himself.

"Where are we going again?" Killua inquired, now feeling the pangs of hunger. He jogged behind her as she ran ahead.

"The cafeteria of course!"

* * *

"If they don't make it to the cafeteria in the next five minutes, I swear I'll rip out all his white hair..." Yang snarled as she took a bite out of a sandwich. Blake rolled her eyes at her partner's behaviour.

"Relax, Yang. Ruby can take care of herself. She isn't stupid; she can run from danger when she needs to." Blake comforted then looked to the door. "In fact, here they are now."

Yang looked up to see Ruby entering the cafeteria with Killua in tow. He was hunched over; hands in the depths of his pockets.

But then so did everybody else. Rumours about a new kid had been going around the school and everybody wanted a glimpse of him.

Killua kept his cool as usual; he had no care for what other people had to say about him. Taking a sandwich and an apple he sat down at a far away table from everybody else. Since he was bored of everyone staring at him, he released a burst of bloodlust to divert their attention.

Everyone shivered immediately as if they had a fever and some even formed a cold sweat. If they hadn't been spreading rumours before; they definitely were now.

"Ugh... Just what is this guy..." Yang said, catching a grape in her mouth from one thrown by Nora.

"Heads up!" Ruby said before catching a grape in her own mouth and taking a swig of milk.

"Something I don't want to be near," Pyrrha replied, still staring at Killua.

"If you need to scare people like that just to get what you want then he's no different from those White Fang scumbags."

"The White Fang are not scumbags, Weiss." Blake retorted. Weiss looked towards her.

"Yes, but he definitely is."

"Who is?"

Everyone gulped and turned immediately to the newest voice.

Killua with the _smuggest_ grin on his face.

"How-When did you- What..." Weiss started; trying to form a sentence but failing

"What do _you_ want?" Nora asked; eager to get him away from their table.

"Nothing. Can't I sit next to my acquaintances?" Killua replied smoothly; sliding into the seat next to Jaune. Jaune gulped loudly.

"Acquaintances? Who said so?" Ren retorted, not enjoying the conversation in the slightest.

"Well, I've met you all before, haven't I?" Killua answered. "Lie Ren?"

"How do you know my name?" Ren growled, eyes sharpening.

"You told me."

"I... Told you?"

"Yes... You did."

"Yes... I did."

"Uh, Ren? Are you okay?" Nora asked as she realised that Ren didn't seem to be himself. His eyes were glazed over.

Glynda Goodwitch burst into the cafeteria, her heels clicking loudly and eyes sharp. They focused on Killua.

"Mr Zoldyck, The Headmaster requires your attention. Also, please release Mr Ren from your semblance." Glynda announced.

"Aw, why'd you have to spoil my fun, Glynda? And he might die if I do..." Killua replied as he got up.

"You sick bastard..." Yang growled, squeezing her can of soda and crushing it in her vice-like grip. Killua turned to her as he smirked.

"Everybody's a bastard. Some just deal with it and carry on." Killua retorted. "Actually I prefer the term ' _asshole_ '."

Stopping at Ren, he quickly flicked the base of his skull and Ren collapsed to the table breathing heavily.

"What... Did you... Do to... Me?" Ren gasped, suddenly out of breath.

"Oh, I was simply getting _inside information_ as it would be called. Your memories are quite entertaining..."

Killua walked out of the cafeteria; everybody's eyes still on him. Glynda followed him.

"Just _what do you think you are doing?!_ The rules said that-"

"The rules also stated that I can break them if I have a reason to."

They entered the elevator in silence until finally, Glynda spoke up.

"So what happened to Mr Ren. Reading memories? That's impossible."

"Completely possible. All you have to do is simply take over the neves travelling through a certain hole in the base of the head. The Foramen Ovale. Once I do that, I can pretty much take over the whole body. I call the technique _Purge_. Ren is only luck he isn't dead because the voltage of electricity I used was low. Any higher would have ended his sad life."

"Sad life?"

"I'm under no obligation to tell you his personal life."

They exited into the Headmaster's office.

"What do you want Ozpin?"

* * *

That's all folks! Happy I was able to get another chapter out!

Once again don't forget to review! I relly appreciate you all for taking the time to read this. It means so much!

See ya!

~ScourgeTheBoss


	5. xX The x Trial x And x The x Teaser Xx

Here we go; another chapter for all you lovers of this story!

Seriously though; I actually can't see understand why you love this story so much. I mean, 4 chapters and suddenly a butt load of favs, follows and reviews?! I don't get it!

But if you all like it then I gotta give you all what you wanted.

Enjoy!

~ScourgeTheBoss

* * *

 **xX The x Trial x And x The x Teaser Xx**

Ozpin looked at the boy before him with curiosity in his eyes.

He'd seen and experienced several amazing and dangerous things, witnessed numerous deaths, tutored countless people, hidden multiple treasure & secrets...

But just meeting Killua made it seem like all he had ever done was nothing compared to the look in his eyes.

If people knew just who Ozpin _really_ was, he'd have been called the saviour of Remnant. He could make religions look like Fairy Tales. But after rewatching how Killua had held himself together in the Forest after competing with _every single Grimm_ in the area, he was sure he had just met his match.

This person was not a _boy_. It was a _demon_ in human skin.

"Ah, Mr Zoldyck. Just the student I wanted to see. Please, sit down..." Ozpin said, now smiling. Killua rolled his eyes in reply but decided to follow orders anyway.

"So what's this all about? And where's the Old Man?" Killua inquired, beginning to slump in the seat he was given. Glynda had a growing tick mark on her head because of his behaviour.

"Qrow has gone to do some other important jobs for me- "

"You really have got him on a leash, huh? Like a dog?" Killua interrupted, causing Glynda to give a growl while Ozpin merely raised an eyebrow at the remark.

"Actually, he does this at his own leisure-"

"Which just happens to be his working time. You got him roped like a bitch."

A deathly silence followed and Ozpin began chuckling lightly.

"You truly do surprise me, Mr Zoldyck. However, pleasantries aside. We do have business to attend to."

Killua sat up immediately as the atmosphere changed. Ozpin pressed his fingers to the desk. Glynda stiffened.

"What's up?"

"It has come to our attention that students want to see just what you are capable of to be entered at such a young age and so unorthodoxly. So -"

"Basically, you just want me to show off?"

Ozpin couldn't help but chuckle once more. He was really enjoying his time with Killua. The boy had a way of lightening any dark atmosphere.

"As you put it, yes. It's just a small test that we have created-"

"When you say small in that sense, I can tell that it's not small at all."

"Well, we will be sending you off into the Forest once more. Think of it as a simple way to show the school what you're made of."

"Ah, so the students just wanna look at me, huh? Fair enough."

Killua got up, turning to the elevator.

"I'll be taking my leave. I assume that it will be tomorrow so that I have the rest of today to prepare?"

"Correct, Mr Zoldyck."

"Heh. See ya."

With that, Killua entered the lift and was gone.

"I swear Ozpin, I have _no idea_ why you keep him. He's rude to everyone, has no manners or respect for anyone including yourself! _Who does he think he is?!_ "

Ozpin did not answer immediately; instead, he was still smiling to himself.

"I have no idea, Glynda. And I don't want to have an idea of what goes through his mind. Not a single thought..."

* * *

Killua breathed a sigh of relief when he realised that he could skip Grimm Studies with Professor Port. Not only were his ' _lessons_ ' boring and over-exaggerated stories of himself, but he had a tendency to always leer at Yang or include her in his sexual innuendos.

Why, Killua couldn't understand. Yang always retaliated by giving the perverted man a disgusted look. Killua couldn't help but laugh in spite of the fact that the teacher had been told to watch him carefully.

The laugh had successfully earned him his first detention since he had arrived. Yang had given him a 'serves you right' look. He had just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Taking his mind off of Grimm Studies, he realised that he had a guest waiting outside his door.

That guest being Ruby Rose.

She was knocking on his door every so often; obviously not knowing that he wasn't in it.

"Killua? Killua, open up it's me! I swear my sister isn't here!" She said, still knocking.

Standing behind her he cleared his throat loudly.

She stopped knocking immediately, turning around slowly to see Killua standing behind her with his trademark raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in class? Lunch finished 10 minutes ago."

Ruby didn't answer immediately. She seemed to want to say something then closed her mouth.

"Well? What's the explanation?" Killua pressed onwards; taking out his scroll to unlock the door. He pushed it open and went inside.

"Hurry up if you're getting inside."

Ruby jumped in surprise and ran in after him.

Looking around, she realised that he hadn't customised his room in the slightest. Everything was exactly as it had been when she had first seen it.

"So what's the matter? Why are you looking for me?" Killua questioned once more. He began unbuttoning his shirt while Ruby looked around the room.

"I, uh, I didn't really want to go to Grimm Studies and I guessed that you wouldn't be there either since you slept through the last two lessons."

"So that made you come here?"

"Yep."

"Not because Ozpin told you to keep an eye on me."

"... _Noooo_..."

"You're a pretty bad liar, y'know?"

Ruby simply decide to change the subject.

"Wel, I also wanted to know why you yawned loudly when Professor Port was speaking..." Ruby finally replied.

"Oh, I did do that didn't I?" Killua spoke, taking off his white t-shirt also. Ruby looked towards him to see his bare upper body on full display.

She immediately blushed red and the look on her face suggested that she'd never seen someone so _flawlessly_ _ripped_ in her life so far. She gave a small squeak of surprise which caught Killua's attention.

What she had been seeing was him flexing his back muscles. As he turned around and she saw just exactly what he was packing her face turned crimson and she couldn't help but stare shamefully.

Killua chortled softly before flexing his muscles once more. If Ruby couldn't have turned redder, she was now. Killua contemplated stopping as he was almost concerned about the rush of blood to her head.

 _Naw, this was way too much fun._

"See something you like?" Killua asked, grinning as he stepped towards her and she moved back against the wall. Killua still walked slowly towards her; licking his lips in a way that would make even Hisoka proud of him.

Ruby couldn't help but gulp loudly as she gripped her cape tightly. This made Killua smirk toothily.

"I'm guessing you want a _closer look..._ _Right?_ " Killua said, perfectly enticing her. Ruby was still looking up and down from his chest and head.

" _Or maybe... You want to see more than just this part, don't you?_ "

He placed an arm on the wall either side of her head which caused her to whimper softly. Leaning into her, he could smell roses wafting from her.

If he was playing before, he was quite aroused now.

Ruby closed her eyes tightly, her lips quivering slightly.

"C'mon _Ruby Rose_. Tell me _what you want me to do..._ "

Killua's smirk turned into a grin as he pressed his forehead against hers. Ruby hesitantly opened an eye to see him so up close and quickly shut it again.

"Aw, Ruby... Don't be _shy..._ I don't bite _... Much..._ "

" ** _What the HELL are you doing to my_ _SISTER?!_** "

Both Killua and Ruby turned their heads to see Yang, Weiss and Blake staring in bewilderment. Blake was actually blushing slightly; a sign that the scene in front of her was quite _stimulating_.

"I'm not doing anything," Killua replied with a smirk. "At least, not yet."

This set off Yang and with a burst of fire, she raced towards Killua who laughed before dodging the attack easily. Yang ended up punching the wall instead.

" **Let me kill you!** " Yang screamed, chasing after him as he left the room.

"Um, how about no?" Killua answered, which seemed to anger her more. "See ya, Ruby. Let's hope tonight we aren't _interrupted_.

Yang roared again and an echoing explosion filled the corridor.

Then came Killua's laughter.

As he ran he couldn't help but think:

'School _is so much fun._ '

* * *

YAAAAY! Once again, another chapter for all you lovely people to read! I do hope you all enjoyed it; this chapter took quite a lot of effort but I hope I did well in the end.

For all of you that want to see a fight against Killua, be prepared! Next chapter will be full of fights! I promise it on this chapter!

Well anyways, thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!v If there are any people in particular that you want to see Killua fight (with the exception of Emerald and Mercury) please tell in your review!

This is me signing out. Goodbye!

~ScourgeTheBoss


	6. xX The x Test x Part x One Xx

Hello, guys! Thank you once again for tuning it to xX A Zoldyck x In x Remnant Xx! Also, thanks for all the great reviews you sent they were helpful to what I needed to do.

Especially yours, SuperBlackMoose. I'm glad to get your type of feedback. I'll try to tone down on Killua... A bit.

 **Just to tell you all** , this is is still in RWBY season 1. The Vytal festival hasn't started yet and I still have some stuff to do before we get to that. So if you were wondering, just letting you all know.

Back to the story!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **xX The x Test x Part x One Xx**

 **That Night...**

Killua stopped his Nen meditation as he heard a light knock. Getting up from the floor he opened the door.

Ruby, clad in her pyjamas, was standing outside. She held her Scroll in her hand.

"I... Got your message."

"Good. Come in."

"He opened the door for her and she entered, quite timid. He was still wearing only his shorts and sleeveless vest.

She expected there to be candles arranged in a star and maybe some statues placed at each corner...

But all she saw was the dark room. No candles or voodoo stuff anywhere to be seen.

"Lie on the bed. Let's get started." Killua said, closing the door and heading towards her.

"O-on the b-b _-bed?!_ " She squeaked, almost jumping when Killua turned down the lights more.

"Yes, the bed." Killua iterated. Ruby raised an eyebrow. He answered: "What?"

"Why the bed?"

"Do you want the floor instead?" He replied sharply, activating his Nen. Ruby shivered as it hit her.

"I'll lie on it."

"Hurry up then."

She hurried over to the bed, lying down on it. She closed her eyes once more; blocking out all the things that Yang had explained to her.

 _She did **not** want to experience it..._

Killua pushed all thoughts of him playing of the girl from his mind; he had a job to do.

He walked to the bed, stretching his arms to her abdomen. As he touched her, he heard her breath hitch.

"Calm down. I don't plan on doing anything to you." He said, rolling his eyes.

"O-okay..." Ruby whimpered, trying not to squirm. Knowing that his body was right next to her was kinda... Intimidating.

"At least _not yet_."

Ruby fought a squeal coming out of her mouth. Her face turned crimson once more.

"Sheesh, I'm only teasing you... Now, let's do this."

He slowly let his Aura enter Ruby's body; filling her with his nen and cultivating her own. Ruby stiffened as she felt her body being covered in a lukewarm... _goo?_

"Um... Killua? Are you done?" She said, still holding herself solid.

"Yes... Now activate your own aura."

She obeyed, feeling her power strengthen as it mixed with Killua's. She struggled to keep it around herself but ultimately failed.

"Ah, so you can't." Killua mused, having been watching Ruby struggle.

"Can't what?"

"Can't control your aura." He said, yawning and stretching before sitting down and getting back to meditation. Ruby went over to him, raising an eyebrow at his seating position.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Opening an eye he responded: "Exactly what I said." Then he closed his eye once more.

"Then how do I control it?" Ruby asked.

Killua smirked.

"I don't know."

" _Of course you do!_ "

Killua sighed, getting up once more.

"So I do. So what?" He replied, heading for his bed. "Go to your dorm. Get some rest."

" _Then teach me how!_ " She shouted, then covering her mouth quickly.

Killua smiled as he reached his bed.

 _This is what he wanted. The_ **Need**.

"Teach you? Why should I?" He retorted, turning round to her.

"Because I want to be able to control myself better; like you could! We _saw_ what you did to those Grimm. It was _crazy!_ I want to be like that! I want to be a... _Hero_."

Killua's smile turned into a frown. Ruby gave a confused look.

"What?" Ruby said.

"There is no such thing as a hero. That concept is false."

"What do you mean?"

Killua sat on his bed, facing her.

"When you lok at a Huntsman or Huntress, what do you see?" He inquired. Ruby thought before answering:

"I see... A person who is working for the greater good of humanity."

"Incorrect," Killua spoke.

"Huh?"

"What you see is someone who you think seems to have a higher power than you. Which is incorrect." Killua stated.

"How?"

"That person is still a human. Corruptible by anything. No one is stronger than the other. That's where your view is incorrect. You believe that you cannot match his or her greatness, but that mentality only succeeds for failures."

He walked up to Ruby; activating his aura and standing in front of her. She activated her aura in retaliation.

"If you want to succeed you must want to get better than them. You must think of them as beneath you and an obstacle that you must _destroy_."

"Destroy?"

"Destroy, annihilate, eradicate, slaughter. Do what you must to take that obstacle down and make it _stay down._ "

Ruby raised an eyebrow once more as Killua turned sharply to his bed. He released his aura, getting into his bed.

"But for tonight, this is enough. I've opened the rest of your primary aura nodes but the secondary nodes are up to you. If you want to unlock them, show me that you want to get better than the rest."

Ruby squeezed her Scroll as she shook in anger.

" _You_ called _me_ here, and know you're just telling me to _leave?!_ I _asked_ you to help me understand my aura and _you won't even do anything to help me!_ "

"I did help you. I unlocked your aura nodes."

" _I don't even know what those are!_ "

"Then find out. Goodnight."

Ruby shook harder as well as turned crimson. Stomping to the door she opened it but stopped before leaving.

"I'll show you. _I'll show you what I'm made of._ "

The door slammed shut.

Killua grinned on his bed. Turning over he whispered:

" **The truth will set you free, but first it will piss you off.** "

Ruby began her journey, still full of anger and fury.

"That... _Jerk!_ " She growled.

She turned a corner, heading down another hallway to the elevator. She scanned her scroll and stamped in the button to the headmaster's floor.

Ozpin was surprised to have a visitor so late at night. He had expected all the students (well, except one) to be sleeping soundly. So when Ruby Rose showed up at his office he was shocked, to say the least.

"Ms Rose. How may I help y-"

"Tomorrow. I want to fight him." Ruby interrupted; the silver in her eyes glinting and shimmering. Ozpin could tell she meant _business_.

"Tomorrow? Fight who?" Ozpin replied; beating around the bush.

"Killua is having his test tomorrow and I want to be one of the people that fight him. I don't care about what Yang said; she's not my mother." Ruby growled; the shine in her eyes growing and even _glowing_.

Ozpin took a sip of his warm cocoa. Like Ruby, it was sweet & warm; but it could easily turn cold and bitter.

Something he did not enjoy.

"I'm sorry but I can no longer place you in a slot. They have all been taken." Ozpin finally retorted.

In reply, Ruby pressed both hands to the table and leaned into him. Ozpin raised an eyebrow again as she activated his aura. It was much more than what he had originally felt before.

" _So that was what I felt before. Killua did something to her aura..._ " Ozpin thought, still acting as if he had no idea what she wanted.

"You're the headmaster. You make the rules. Get it done. Either way, I'm fighting him; with or without your permission."

Ruby turned; releasing her aura and heading back to the elevator.

As she left Ozpin couldn't help but grin.

 _Tomorrow was gonna be fun..._

 **The Next Morning...**

Killua got out of bed; looking at his alarm to see it was only 4:00. He'd been up for only about half-an-hour; excited to commence with the test.

' _Might as well get some training done..._ '

Opening his bedside window, he jumped out; landing softly on the grass in one of the gardens of Beacon Academy. Ahead was Emerald Forest was just across the garden. Using _Gyo_ he could see Ozpin overlooking the forest from a cliffside.

' _Time for a greeting... And an exercise._ '

He began running; jumping over hedges and bushes in his way and continually gaining speed. He felt the need to use _Hatsu_ but he didn't. It was training after all.

Finally a few metres away, he hid in the bushes close to Ozpin. He hadn't been even hiding for five minutes when Ozpin called out to him.

"A beautiful morning, isn't it Mr Zoldyck?"

Killua grinned as he crept out of the bush. He walked to Ozpin, standing next to him.

"It sure is Ozpin, but that was hella creepy. How did you know I was there?"

Ozpin merely smiled as he looked to the boy at his side.

"Never underestimate a veteran, Mr Zoldyck. You of all people should know that."

Killua grinned before replying; still looking over the stretch of forest before him.

"Yeah... Sounds like something my dad would say."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at that. Killua hadn't really spoken much about his family before.

"Your father?"

"Yeah..."

They left it at that; the silence between them soothing until it was once more interrupted by Ozpin.

"I do wonder why you're here Mr Zoldyck at such an early hour. Having trouble with sleep?"

"Eh, you could say that. Seems like I'm just restless."

Somewhere a Grimm roared. Ozpin took a sip while Killua yawned loudly.

"Well, that I can understand. Nervousness is something we all feel."

"Heh. I'm definitely not nervous Ozzy. More like excited."

"Ozzy?"

"Meh. It's not like you hate it."

"True. But is that what you truly you feel?"

"More like battle-lust. I can't wait to get this over with."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Those Grimm are really annoying."

"Qrow finds you much more annoying apparently."

"But I've barely met the guy. Okay, I did attack him but it was only once."

"You mean when you tried to attack me?"

"Yeah... But you were so calm. Like you weren't even afraid."

"There are many things that get one afraid, Mr Zoldyck. Like for me, the endangerment of my students."

Killua could easily read the sentence in more ways than one. Grinning, he looked to the now serious Ozpin sipping from his mug.

"Don't worry Ozzy. I don't plan to lay a finger on any of your students."

"Good Mr Zoldyck. I'll hold you to that."

"And I'll hold you to it as well."

"What do you mean?"

Killua brought out his letter of school rules.

"You stated I could kill _IF_ I had your permission."

Ozpin couldn't help but grin with Killua. The boy was so _interesting_.

"That still holds Mr Zoldyck."

"Good. I still don't plan on killing anyone though. Your students are all so boring."

"Really? Then what happened with Ms Rose?"

Killua gave a sour look. Ozpin's grin turned into a smirk as he sipped from his mug once more.

"Ozpin you are seriously fucking creepy. Like, stalker creepy. Having an old guy knowing exactly what's going on in the privacy of my room is fucked up."

"I assure you, Mr Zoldyck, I have no idea what exactly happened."

"You sure that hot chocolate you've been drinking isn't drugged?"

Ozpin chucked slightly before looking at his watch.

"So sorry Mr Zoldyck but I must be leaving now. My time is all but spent."

"Eh, it was good talking to ya. You should really tell Glynda to stop using the riding crop on you. I bet she only got it because you're quite the _stallion_..."

Ozpin chuckled once more.

"If you are implying that I engage in sexual encounters, you are mistaken. She uses that as a medium for her semblance."

" _Suuurre._ _And I'm the King of Mistral..._ "

Ozpin rolled his eyes at Killua's immaturity as he turned and began leaving.

"Goodbye, Mr Zoldyck. See you here in 5 hours."

"Yeah, yeah I got it..."

Soon enough Killua was by himself.

Meh, what should I do first..."

He looked over the cliff-side. A large expanse waited for him.

 _ **REN**_

Killua's aura burst around him. Looking over the cliff-side once more he shrugged.

Then he jumped.

* * *

 **5 hours later...**

" **All First-Year Students please report to the Ballroom. I repeat, all First-Year Students to the Ballroom. Thank you.** "

"We heard..." Jaune yawned back to the PA system, bumping into someone as he walked with his team and other students to the Ballroom.

"Hey! Watch it, clumsy!" A girl said; shoving him back. He stumbled and fell on his ass. This sparked a giggle from Nora.

"You should be more careful, Jaune," Ren said, helping up his leader.

"Thanks, Ren."

They continued on; meeting up with team RWBY.

Or what was left of it. Weiss and Blake were talking to each other further away.

"Hey, Snow-Angel," Jaune called; making Weiss roll her eyes while Blake stifled a laugh.

"Good morning Weiss, Blake. Nice to see you." Ren said, nodding towards them.

"Have you seen Ruby or Yang? We didn't see them this morning..." Weiss asked; keeping together with team JNPR.

"No, we haven't. Have you seen Pyrrha? She's also missing." Ren replied, dragging Nora with him while she argued with another team.

"Where the hell is everyone then?" Nora said; joining the conversation. "I even saved pancakes for them!"

"Oh? Where are they?" Ren asked.

"I ate them."

"But... Forget it..." Ren gave up.

They eventually reached the ballroom; taking a seat in one of the front rows. Soon enough, everyone had taken a seat but were still chattering about what was going on. A large screen was also on stage but only the speakers seemed to be on.

"Quiet please, students." Someone on the stage said; evident it was from the speakers.

Not everyone heard and commotion was still loud.

"Can you all just _shut the fuck up?_ "

Everybody immediately silenced. Nobody dared spoke a word.

"Thank you, Mr Zoldyck. But next time please use better language."

"I'll try. But they just piss me off with their incessant yapping..."

The screen on stage brightened; showing Killua and Ozpin standing on the side of a cliff. Killua was in his clothes that he had been brought into the school with. He was standing on one of the launch pads that had been used during initiation.

"Who does this kid think he is?" Someone whispered, instigating a stir in the crowd.

"Yeah, whose he telling to shut up."

"I oughta wreck his ass..."

" _I'm not gay,_ " Killua replied; his eyes sparkling with mischief.

This caused another uproar.

"Mr Zoldyck, that wasn't necessary..."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Ozpin turned towards the direction of the forest.

"As you can see students, Mr Zoldyck is here on the same mountain that you all were standing on during your own initiation. It has come to my attention that you all wonder why I let in someone so young, so late. Killua here will show you."

Killua grinned towards the audience.

"Yeah, watch and learn _amateurs_."

He was launched into the sky; higher than anyone in the initiation had been. Ozpin gave a puzzled look before smirking at Killua in the distance. Shaking his head and holding in a laugh he turned back to the students.

"Sorry students, I believe Mr Zoldyck's launching pad malfunctioned."

' _So why are you **smiling?!**_ ' Every student thought but didn't dare say it aloud.

"Killua will follow a designated path through Emerald Forest facing enemies on the way. He will stop at a check point to face a particular opponent."

Ozpin's image grew smaller as a map came into view and the designated path appeared across the map. Checkpoints as red circles that glowed were indicated.

"When he has defeated this opponent he will gain a relic. If he fails to complete the course he immediately loses and will be kicked out of the school. The camera feeds of the drones will be displayed to you."

Immediately after, a drones surveillance feed came online; viewing Killua in mid-air...

 _On his Scroll?!_

"Does this kid _wanna die?!_ " Another student shouted, undoubtedly causing _another_ uproar of students.

"Just what is he doing?" Weiss whispered towards herself.

 **Meanwhile...**

Killua was currently sending a message to Ozpin concerning his opponents. But the old man wouldn't let one word of information go.

' _You should focus instead on the course itself Mr_ _Zoldyck._ '

Killua sighed as he pocketed his Scroll and looked across the forest. He already knew the course like the back of his hand.

Finally, he was nearing the trees and he knew that he would break his legs on impact.

If he didn't have aura of course.

Using _Kyo_ in his legs he hit the ground _hard._ The drone's camera seemed to show an explosion that got the audience's attention.

When the dust cleared he was walking out a crater.

"Hmph. Too easy."

Killua broke into a run; making the drone's camera struggle to keep up with him. He hadn't gotten far when he encountered the Grimm...

 _and some robots?_

The audience in the ballroom gasped.

"Those are AK-130 Androids!" Weiss gasped, marvelling at the sight. "How does Ozpin have those?! They're not in stock yet, only for military use!"

" _They're not in the plot yet..._ " Ren murmured.

 **As the Author I do not give two shits**

Killua stopped, allowing the drone to come closer to him.

He was smirking.

"So this was the machines that are based on my abilities, huh?"

He bent down, getting into a low position. The androids signalled to each other; readying their cannons.

" **Killua Zoldyck Confirmed. Termination of target imminent.** "

They began firing; relentlessly sending a barrage of bullets at where Killua stood. They stopped firing soon enough to see nothing but smoke.

" **Termination of target accomplished. Mission compl-** "

The android's head was promptly kicked off, flew straight through another android's body, blew open a Beowolf's head and destroyed another android's leg before getting stuck in a tree trunk.

"Well, you can't even take a hit, huh?"

Killua was standing there, eating a chocolate bar he got from only Oum knows where.

This caused another outrage.

" _How the hell did he do it?!_ " A student shouted; asking the question on everyone's mind.

Killua finished the chocolate bar; throwing the wrapper on the ground.

"Weak pieces of shit."

Killua started on the rest of the machines and the Grimm; his hand going straight through an Ursai's chest. On the other side, he was holding its black beating heart.

 _He crushed it like a bug._

... _Causing another uproar of students._

"The dickhead doesn't even show any _fucking mercy. The cruel bastard!_ "

"It's Grimm! You're suppossed to kill them!"

"Yeah, but not in some _savage ass way!_ I almost feel _sorry_ for the fuckers!"

Killua rolled his eyes at the comments of the audience; they were only distracting him. Taking his hand out of the dead creatures body, he quickly sharpened his nails and sliced a Beowolf's head into 4 pieces; as finely as bread.

The rest of the Grimm attacked as well as the droids that began shooting once. But they couldn't seem to touch him; let alone get a hit on him. Killua blurred as he took them all on; ripping them to shreds.

Afterwards, he was simply standing without a scratch while metal and Grimm lay around him.

"Heh, no challenge here."

He continued on; jumping through trees and speeding across the grass fast enough for the drone to lag behind. He suddenly jumped into the air, in front of another drone.

Ozpin, now watching from his office, smirked as he knew he was finally caught.

Killua fired a small lightning bolt; not needing to use _Hatsu_ to do it. The drone moved out of the way and the bolt hit a cloud. The cloud immersed in the lightning; allowing it to grow dark and black as more lightning was generated.

"Those machines aren't built based me. You just want to information on how I fight. Ozpin, you're a dick."

Students shouted out in shock.

Ozpin merely rolled his eyes in humour.

Killua descended into the forest once more; landing on a Deathstalker's claw. Using _Ryu_ he kicked it from the body of the Grimm; making it shriek in pain.

The shriek caused other Grimm in the vicinity to come and help their brethren. They attacked viciously; claws and teeth ready for shredding.

But it was all in vain. Killua was their predator.

They were simply the unfortunate prey.

He lay waste to them; ripping through their bodies like butter. The droids came as back-up but were cut down as easily as they were made.

The student body of First-Years didn't even know what to say.

"How is he _so good?!_ "

"His skill is _insane!_ "

"He really is... A killing machine..." Weiss added, almost terrified at the monstrosity of Killua.

"He's... _Terrifying._ " Blake agreed.

Killua continued along the path, keeping pace but not exactly going fast.

Soon enough he came to a clearing. It was similar to the one used in the initiation but it seemed more like fight ring used in underground sports. It was elevated from the ground by stone and had no ropes.

Standing on it with a dangerous grin was Yang Xiao Long.

Team (R)WB(Y) gasped in shock.

"Heeeey, Killua! Took you long enough!" She shouted, waving at him. Killua simply raised an eyebrow before turning to continue down the path.

Every other person, including Ozpin, sweat-dropped in that single moment.

" _Where the hell are you going?!_ "

"Down the path. I'm not gonna fight you."

"Why not?!"

Killua stopped and turned around.

"Because I don't wanna."

Yang jumped off the ring.

"Come and fight me!"

"Why?"

"You harassed my sister!"

The audience were in uproar while Blake seemed to be writing something in a book while blushing.

"Uhh, Blake... What are you writing?" Weiss asked; trying to peep.

Blake hissed like a cat as she closed her book.

"O-okay..." Weiss whimpered, facing the screen.

Killua facepalmed.

"I... _did not_... _intend_ to harass your sister."

The audience roared.

" _Kill the son of a bitch!_ "

" _Shove his testicles up his ass!_ "

" **Fuck him UP!** "

Killua sighed as Yang grew angrier.

"Fight me!"

"No."

" _FIGHT ME!_ "

" _No._ "

" **FIGHT M-** "

Yang found herself flying through the air and landing on the ground hard. Pain was throbbing in her stomach and she had no idea why.

"You see? If I fight you it won't be fair."

The audience roared.

" ' _Won't be **fair**?!' Wreck that arrogant shit!_ "

" _Yeah, tear him a new face!_ "

" _Beat his ass black and blue!_ "

Yang got up, now angry that she'd been attacked.

"To hell with you, bastard!" She roared, jumping towards him with her fist cocked back for the kill. Killua simply stood with his hands in his pockets.

She closed the gap; shooting her fist forward for his face...

Killua moved his head to the left; smirking at her. Her eyes grew wide as she realised what had happened.

Then Killua headbutted her. _Hard._

The audience gasped as they realised what had happened.

" _Well fuck me sideways... One-hit?!_ "

" _He headbutted her?! Are you serious?!_ "

Yang had had enough. She got up once more; her eyes burning red. Killua's smirk turned into a grin and he even raised an eyebrow.

' _Scarlet eyes, huh? Kurapika isn't here though..._ '

" _I am gonna **kill you!**_ " Yang shouted, bursting forth towards Killua and punching him in the stomach. Killua flew back, not winded in the slightest. He easily flipped backwards, landing on his feet once more.

"Now it's time to get _serious._ " Killua said, getting into a low position. Yang had another burst of speed towards him, cocking back her arm. Killua's grin widened as he moved.

"Huh?"

Yang looked around as Killua seemed to have disappeared.

" **Too slow.** "

Killua kicked her across the face; sending her spinning into a tree. She got up again; faster than she had before and raced towards Killua once more; firing two shots from Ember Celica. Killua let the rounds bounce off him and waited for Yang to get to him.

Yang punched for his face once more but found her punch redirected by Killua's arm. Changing tactics, she grabbed his head, jumped and proceeded to drive her knee into it with as much force as possible.

"That was close. You would have broken my nose."

"Huh?"

Killua had blocked her knee using his other hand. Falling backwards, he flipped Yang off of him, turning around to face her once more. Yang landed on her back, but quickly got to her feet again. Launching towards Killua, she sent a barrage of punches to him.

Killua grinned once more as he dodged; the punches seeming to be in slow motion. Blocking a punch, he redirected her kinetic energy as he spun round in front of her; putting up his fist for her face to slam into.

However, Yang didn't fall. Her head shot back, but she quickly recovered & headbutted him back.

Killua felt the hit on his own head; moving backwards slightly.

"Okay... I _almost_ felt that..."

Yang rushed him again; another storm of punches heading his way. He blocked them all; punching back when she exaggerated her own hand movement. However, she took the punch to the stomach and punched him straight back; sending Killua's power as well as her own into the force of her punch.

This time, Killua was sent flying into a tree. The tree _bent backwards, trying to_ take on Killua's weight.

" _Ah_... _Now_ it makes sense."

Killua jumped out of the tree, now grinning toothily.

"I've figured it out. Your _Hatsu_ ability."

Yang gave a confused look.

"The hell is a _Hat sew?_ "

"Sorry, your semblance I mean."

Yang got into her stance once more; fists raised. Killua didn't bother.

"How?"

"Easy. I'm a _fucking genius._ "

Killua disappeared again, only to smash two punches into her face. Yang took the punches and launched them straight back, only for them to miss as Killua disappeared again.

"Why won't you stay still, dammit?!" Yang shouted, failing to hit Killua at all.

He caught her punch, widening Yang's eyes.

"Your semblance is damage absorption. When you take my hits, you use the damage to fuel your own attacks; making your hitting power 100% more than it should be."

He began crushing her fist, grabbing her second one when she tried to punch him again. Now crushing both, he made Yang listen to him again.

"The bad thing is that you seem to keep the strength that you've absorbed and don't lose it all in one attack. Which is quite troublesome for others."

He let her go as she struggled to move back; push kicking her so she would lose her balance.

" _But not for me._ "

Before she could get up, pain exploded in her abdomen as killua stomped on her stomach. Her aura took a huge blow, but she use the damage to fuel her kick. She missed and received a kick to the face.

Her head shot back as her aura was nearly depleted. Using the damage she began to try to and recharge her aura but she couldn't concentrate as Killua punched her again.

"You still have to take damage to endure it. You don't negate the damage at all. That means your body still endures pain."

"Shut up!" Yang replied; shooting out a left hook. She was back up but her legs were swept out from beneath her. Before she could even fall however, she was slammed into the ground so hard that she _bounced._

Team (R)WB(Y) was in shock.

"He both understood the workings of her semblance..." Blake started, watching Killua completely dominate Yang.

"- and how to counter it?! With only fighting her for 15 minutes?! _Just how good is he?!_ " Weiss finished, eyes still widened in shock.

"Therefore, if I give you much more pain than you can tolerate, _you lose._ " Killua said coldly, his eyes no longer holding his joking tone from before.

Yang began to get up once more but a heavy kick to the side sent her sprawling. She didn't get up.

"Why the hell is your hair so long anyways? Don't you know that you're at a disadvantage?"

He walked over to her, picking her up by the hair.

"I wonder... _Should I cut it off for you?_ "

Both team JN(P)R & (R)WB(Y) knew that Killua doing that was a bad thing. _A very bad thing._

Yang was currently conserving all the hits that she had taken. By pretending to play dead she could use the damage and convert it into both hitting power as well as Aura.

But when he threatened to cut her hair, it was the last straw.

 _She had had enough._

"Don't touch..."

Killua's eyes widened as he was suddenly punched away. Yang was standing in a circle of fire; hair glowing and eyes crimson once more.

" **MY HAIR!** "

Killua...

 _laughed._

The audience were now in shock.

"Finally. I wondered what it would take to make you show your true power." Kilua answered back to her. "I was barely trying before. Now we can get _serious._ "

He activated _Ren._

There was a force that pushed all things away from him; like a sudden wind rolling in. The fire surrounding Yang was immediately put out as she tried to block the assaulting wind.

It grew calm once more, and Killua was walking towards her. Yang growled then shot towards him.

" **Die!** "

Her punch connected with Killua's face but instead of him being hurt she felt her knuckles scream in pain. She jumped back as he continued to walk towards her.

"Oh, it seems that if you hurt yourself then your semblance doesn't apply to you. What a shame."

He punched her across the face; feeling her jaw muscles strain under his attack. He had long since noticed that her aura was nearly depleted.

Yang was sent tumbling once more but she got up; determination shining in her eyes. Killua smirked at it.

"Let's finish this, shall we?" Killua offered, walking towards her once more. Yang began walking towards him, wiping dirt from the corner of her mouth.

"Agreed, asshole."

As they stood before each other, the audience in the ballroom were silent.

Suddenly they punched each other across the face. They both continued punching; all their punches connecting but carrying on never stopping to feel a blow. Soon enough their arms were not visible as their punching got harder and faster than ever before. They kicked up a dust storm, the dirt whirling around them.

There was a last _thud_ as a punch connected and there was silence.

When the dust cleared, Only Killua was standing with a completely ripped turtleneck shirt, showing his bare upper body. Yang was on the floor, unconscious.

"Sorry Yang. I'm the last one standing."

The audience gasped as they realised that Yang had indeed lost. Both team JN(P)R and (R)WB(Y) were in complete shock at Yang's downfall.

"Unfortunately, I've fought Ants that can punch harder than that."

Now the audience roared.

" _Not even a hint of good sportsmanship! The bastard!"_

" _The fucker isn't even sorry for her!_ "

Killua realised that his chest was feeling the light breeze in the air. Looking down he realised the ripped shirt.

Nevertheless, you did rip my favourite shirt which kinda pisses me off."

" _Well done Mr Zoldyck. A great fight to your victory._ "

Killua realised that Ozpin was talking to him from the Drone.

"Yeah, where's the relic?"

"On her body. Her right breast pocket."

Killua looked towards Yang on the floor.

"The shit I do, I swear..."

He began his search for the relic, first looking for the pocket itself.

The male audience were busying imagining themselves in Killua's position. The female audience were too busying being disgusted to notice.

Blake was too busy writing again to notice Weiss wondering what she was blushing about.

Kilua finally took out a red crystal. He recognised it from a book he had read.

"Fire Dust?"

" _You never know when you might need it._ "

"Sure."

Picking up Yang he placed her back on the stadium and left her, continuing down the path.

"Ozpin could you get me a t-shirt? This feels weird."

" _I'll arrange for that._ "

* * *

Finally finished! Another chapter for all you lovely people that read this story. I hope you enjoyed it!

Please remember to review, follow, favourite and whatever else you want to do. I love reading your feedback to this story. It makes me feel like I've accomplished a mission as a writer.

See ya at my next story: King Of Explodo-Kills In Remnant

Goodbye! I love you all my readers!

~ScourgeTheBoss


	7. xX The x Test x Part x Two Xx

Hello everyone! It's good to be back...

I was just taking a break from fanfiction writing since I had work I needed to do. But since it is 2018, I should dish out some chapters for all you lovely readers.

Thanks for all those of you that favourite, followed and reviewed. I'm so happy that you stuck with me.

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

And now for the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

 **xX The x Test x Part x Two Xx**

Killua sliced once more, taking down another Beowolf. Blood sprayed across his face and shirt, but it quickly evaporated. His nails sheathed as he continued walking towards the next destination. The drone next to him buzzed quietly; easily keeping pace now that he was taking his time.

"Hey, Ozpin?" He called out; another drone coming down from the trees to his side in an answer.

" _What is it mister Zoldyck?_ "

"Who's the next person I fight?"

There was a pause before Ozpin spoke once more.

" _I believe you are fighting Cardin Winchester next_ _._ "

"That asshole?"

" _Please don't refer to other students like that, Mr Zoldyck._ "

Killua chuckled back in reply as a Deathstalker raced towards him and screeched in fury. Killua jumped backwards; just missing the claws that threatened to tear him apart. The deathstalker continued onward into a tree where it crashed. Shaking itself, it turned back to Killua and gave another scream.

" _I'll be taking my leave now..._ "

Ozpin's drone flew away once more; leaving Killua alone with the Grimm. Killua waved at the drone cheerfully then put down his hand quickly as a Black King Taijitu's jaw snapped.

The Blackhead of the King Taijitu reared up its head and hissed along with its partner, the Whitehead. Killua raised an eyebrow as he saw the scar that ran over the White Head's eye.

A scar that he had caused. He smiled as his nails sharpened once more.

"So you're still coming back, huh..." Killua said, kicking a foot back as he prepared to make a move. The snakeheads snapped and their tongues flicked in the air.

Killua blurred as the Deathstalker behind him tried to tear him apart with its pincers. He used _Ryo_ once more to kick the pincers off the body of the Deathstalker. It screamed more in anger than actual pain and tried to pierce him with its tail.

Killua backflipped out of the way; knowing that the black snakehead was coming up behind him. Instead of touching Killua's body; the tail shot into the mouth of the snakehead. The snake gurgled as it made a noise; the Deathstalker twitching its tail to get it out of the snakehead.

Killua laughed as he sat on the back of the black king taijitu, as the two beasts struggled to get away from each other. Killua giggled as they finally tore away from each other; with the Deathstalker losing the sting of its tail and the Blackhead roaring in pain.

Killua stopped its noise with a slice of his nails. The head fell to the floor softly and evaporated while the Whitehead roared in its place.

The Deathstalker attacked once more; trying to ram into Killua. He jumped on top of the giant scorpion and sliced off the tail as it continued to run forward into the Whitehead. Jumping off, he let the Deathstalker steamroll into the Whitehead and both crashed somewhere in the forest. Black steam rose as they evaporated.

"All in a day's work..." Killua grumbled, going along the path that was set. He jumped clear once more as bullets whizzed towards him. Looking to where the bullets had come from; he saw more androids making themselves known. Killua rolled his eyes as he got up and brushed himself down.

He sped towards them, faster than they could see and cut them to metal ribbons mercilessly. They clashed with him as they changed from long range to short range wrist-mounted blades. Killua could tell that they were 'learning' from their previous mistakes. Less time was used in making exaggerated movements and they were beginning to get smarter while fighting him.

Didn't change the fact that he was still leagues ahead of them.

A burst of speed was all he needed and he sent metal flying across the forest. He sped in a circle; scattering the remaining parts simply for his own enjoyment. Grabbing a power cell, he took its remaining electricity as his own. He felt the _zap_ as it tingled his skin; something he had long since gotten used to.

Carrying on, he reached another clearing where Cardin was waiting for him. He seemed to be annoyed with all the waiting he had been doing and a grin came upon his face at the sight of Killua arriving. Killua rolled his eyes in annoyance at the tall boy.

"What's wrong, pipsqueak?" Cardin jested, mace at the ready. "Ready to lose?"

"If anyone's losing, bitch boy..." Killua replied, hands in pockets. "It's gonna be you."

Cardin growled in anger and raced towards Killua; taking a wild swing. Killua took it full-on, getting knocked away a few feet. He didn't get up.

"Is that it, you little shit?!" Cardin roared in glee, leaning against his mace which he had planted into the ground. "That's all you got?!"

"Oh, no. But I already have what I need."

Killua got up as he held a Dust crystal; white in colour. Cardin immediately began to check his pockets for his crystal. When he realised that Killua indeed had his Dust crystal, he was steaming with anger.

Killua was hit by a wave of nostalgia and went over to smack a hand over Cardin's head. The boy dropped to the floor with a cry of pain; feeling his aura break and the pain that came after. For Killua, it had reminded him of Gon so much that he was angered by the fact that this _lousy fuck-up_ dared to try and copy him.

" _Get that motherfucker!_ " Cardin yelled as he held his head. Killua could only wonder who he was talking about when four more people jumped out of the trees towards him.

He rolled his eyes for the second time that day as he simply vanished from their sight. They landed huddled together but one seemed to be swifter than the others; making her way over to Killua with a back heel kick. The others followed after her with a cry of vengeance for their leader. Kilua's eyes turned to slits as he faced them head-on.

He dodged the swift kick and took out the girl's leg. She didn't fall over as he thought she would but decided to move herself to the other leg and raced towards him again once she was stable. The three other boys were quickly taken out with harsh kicks and punches that would have broken bones had it not been for their Aura and Killua making sure to hold back on them. To him, they were simply fodder but the girl seemed _much more fun._

Killua turned to face the girl once more; dodging a few more quick kicks that came in quick succession. Lashing out a fist; it missed by a few inches from her stomach. She continued her full body turn and raised a leg; aiming for his head. He also raised a leg in an exact copy of her kick. They met in the middle and Killua moved once more; removing his leg and turning anti-clockwise to bring his other leg round to kick her in the head.

She ducked and backflipped away. He chased after her; jumping as he sharpened his nails. Landing with a slice; he heard glass shattering and realised that all he had destroyed was an illusion. He felt her presence behind him as a full force kick came towards his head.

The girl somehow missed; his head literally no longer placed on his head. Returning back to her stance she readied herself. His body stood still as she watched it in genuine confusion. With a ' _pop_ ' his head reappeared as if it were in the same place all the time. Killua rubbed his ears with a look of discomfort.

"Guess it's been too long since I did that..." He whispered to himself but quickly turned back to the girl with a grin. The girl grinned back as they raced towards each other and met in a series of kicks and punches. He noticed that the girl dodged rather well and her attacks held power behind them. Blocking another kick with his arm, he grabbed the leg and threw her away into the bushes.

She yelped as she flew, grabbing onto a tree trunk to stop herself. The tree bent backwards under her weight but she used it to launch herself forward a few steps then continued running back into the clearing. With a leap; she aimed a flying kick at him but he moved to the side, raising an arm to smash into her stomach.

With a grunt, she hit the floor and quickly rolled over to dodge another fist that broke the ground beneath her. Getting up swiftly, she launched herself into a scorpion kick which missed but allowed her to land and attack with her other leg. As she gained her first hit on him, she shouted in pain; drawing back her leg as quickly as she had sent it.

Killua grinned as he blurred before punching her in the stomach, sending her flying once more. Even with her aura, he knew she had felt that. She got up once more; now in a much more defensive manner than before. Killua took on her challenge and blurred as he attacked. She blocked and dodged as much as she could but Killua was too fast; too powerful.

With two punches to the chest and a kick to the side of her head, she was sent sprawling.

"You done yet?" Killua taunted, lengthening his claws once more. The girl looked up at him and jumped backwards. Turning she ran away.

"Oh no, you-" Killua started as he chased after her and shoved his hand through her chest. There was another shatter of glass which revealed nothing beyond the illusion.

Killua laughed and shook his head before turning around to see Cardin Winchester standing with his mace in hand.

"Take this!" He screeched, slamming it on the floor and letting a blaze of fire erupt from the crystal within. Killua raised his eyebrows but continued to walk into the flames. After it passed, Cardin could only stare in shock as Killua came out unscathed and ready to _bring some pain._

"Wait! I'm s-s-sorry!" Cardin stuttered, backing away and falling over in the process. Killua flaunted his bloodlust once more "Don't hurt me! Please!"

Killua raised an arm, slowly sharpening each nail and raising his bloodlust. Even though he was simply a boy of 15, Cardin saw the devil himself lurking within him.

"No! Please don't kill me!" Cardin shouted, completely numb with fear. The bloodlust had completely stopped him from moving.

The hand came towards him. Cardin screamed as he squeezed closed his eyes.

The bloodlust left as fast as it came, with Killua laughing heartily. Cardin opened his eyes and gasped for breath.

"You... Fucking monster..." Cardin managed to get out, crawling away.

"I may be a monster..." Killua agreed, kneeling to his level. " _But at least I don't piss myself in terror._ "

It suddenly became evident to Cardin that he had accidentally opened the floodgates of his bladder and soiled his own trousers. He growled and turned around to face Killua only to see him gone. The rest of his team were still lying unconscious in the clearing.

" _You BASTARD!_ "

* * *

That's it for now! Hopefully, I won't be as occupied as I already am and can release some more chapters. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update this! Your present was the fight with Neo.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! **BYE!**

~ScourgeTheBoss


	8. xX The x Warrior Xx

Hey guys! Back again with another chapter!

Thank you for all those lovely reviews! Don't worry, this story won't be dying anytime soon!

A _special_ thank you to loldelegate for the Nen categories. They were very helpful.

Anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

 **xX The x Warrior Xx**

"So Mr Winchester..." Ozpin said, taking a sip from his mug as he sat at his desk addressing the first year. Cardin visibly shivered in his chair as the atmosphere grew cold. Glynda Goodwitch stood behind him with a stare so hot that he was scared he would melt.

In every way, Cardin knew, he had seriously _fucked up_.

"Would you mind explaining to me just _why_ there was an extra member of your team?"

Cardin gulped loudly; beads of sweat rolling down his face. Licking his lips, he answered:

"I hired her, sir."

An overbearing force of anger came upon Cardin and the beads of sweat became a river as he sank further into his seat; trying to become as small as possible.

" _You Did **What?!**_ "

"I... Hired her... Sir..." Cardin repeated, in a much smaller voice; barely short of a whisper. Ozpin rose sharply; his chair hitting the window behind him. He walked around his table to stand in front of the boy. Cardin could only look down as Ozpin's glare pierced his body.

Ozpin suddenly grabbed his head to look him in the eyes.

" _Do you not understand the severity of your actions?!_ " Ozpin screamed, bringing tears to the boy's eyes. " _Don't you understand what you have done? The other students of this school whose lives that you may have jeopardised?!_ "

"Ozpin... Calm down." Glynda reprimanded, her voice soft yet held the underlying tone of anger. Cardin thanked all things holy that she was showing at least some mercy towards him.

Ozpin's hands left the boy's head and he went back to sit behind his desk; still fuming with rage.

"Leave. _Now._ " Ozpin breathed, a hand running through his hair. "I'll sort out your punishment later."

Cardin quietly got up and walked over to the elevator. Getting in, he resolved to never have anything with Killua Zoldyck ever again, even if it killed him.

As Cardin left, Glynda walked towards Ozpin who had gotten up once more to stare outside with his mug in his hand. They stood silent together as he sipped from the mug.

"What do we do Glynda? That girl may have infiltrated all parts of this school. What if she finds-"

"She wouldn't have. That place is the most locked down area of Beacon Academy. An ant wouldn't be able to enter without getting torn apart." She quickly quieted him.

"What about Cardin?"

"He'll be punished of course," Glynda replied, turning to head to the elevator.

"Don't be too harsh on him. The Winchester Corporation provides our catering and weapons supply. If we anger their head, we would only be hurting ourselves." Ozpin called back to her.

"You worry too much Ozpin." She said before the elevators doors closed.

Hearing the elevators doors close, he turned back to his seat to watch over Killua's progress. Opening up another screen, he looked over the school's security system.

He smiled as he realised that Killua had reached the next checkpoint. Hopefully, he would be much more satisfied with who he would be fighting.

After all, not all fight Pyrrha Nikos on her territory and win.

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...

Killua reached a large Colosseum, to which he raised an eyebrow at. Seeing the entrance he walked inside, to see a certain red-haired girl waiting for him.

"Hello, Killua Zoldyck." She greeted, doing a combat roll to pick up her weapons. She gave a stance and flashed a smirk at him.

"Just call me Killua." He replied, giving a toothy grin in return. His eyes scanned her body; trying to see where he could find weak points in her form.

Surprisingly, he found none.

"Unfortunately, I will have to stop you from continuing any further." She said, running towards him. "This is the end of the line for you!"

Killua dodged last minute, escaping the sharp-end of her spear. If he had not anticipated the frontal attack, he would have been impaled. Another swing sent him flipping away from her. As he landed, he ducked as a shield went flying over his head. He gave a sceptical look over at her direction as he got up, dusting himself off.

She was before him once again and he dodged as much as he could, changing the flow of direction in her attacks to stop them from harming him. She lashed out a foot that caught him by surprise and pushed him back. He wiped the dirt from his face with a smile.

"Pretty good..." He praised, getting into a stance. "Now it's my turn."

He disappeared from view; making Pyrrha's eyes widen but she quickly put up her shield to block his kick. The dull sound of the shield reverberating shook her but she recovered quickly to block another kick. Killua backflipped when she countered; avoiding a slash that may have cut him in half. As soon as he landed he was attacking once more, smashing a fist against her shield.

Pyrrha grunted in exertion but held herself down. Pushing his arm back to unbalance him, she charged forward with a shield bash while he was open.

"Nice..."

Faster than she could have ever seen, he grabbed her shield while putting up a foot to kick her backwards. She found herself sliding across the ground while Killua was still standing with her shield in his hand. Quickly lunging to the side, she barely dodged her shield as it was thrown by Killua. It bounced off the floor and a few walls before finally coming back to Killua. He inspected it, spinning it on a finger.

"Pretty sturdy..." He noted, grabbing it once more. "Thought it was shit at first..."

Pyrrha had gotten up by now and lunged towards him with her spear, but was blocked by her own shield. She used the flow of movement to turn in a roundhouse kick with the back of her heel that was blocked by his other arm. With a smirk, she snapped her heel downwards; using Killua's strength against him, and brought her second leg downwards as a heel slam. A loud noise and dust rose.

"Seems I underestimated you... You're even better than I expected."

The dust cleared to see Killua still standing without any injuries whatsoever. He showed her a dented shield made by her heel slam and threw it away as he entered his own stance. She looked surprised; as if her shield was supposed to be unbreakable.

" **But I won't ever again.** "

She didn't even know when he hit her, but the pain blossoming in her stomach told her she had definitely been hit. In fact, she had been smashed right into the rock wall on the other side. Getting up immediately, her first move was to get out of the way before he made another strike.

" _Too late._ "

Her feet were swept out from beneath her as she headed for the ground, yet she was given a fist to the face that sent her flying backwards. Blood shot out of her nose and mouth as she fell from the sky to rest on the floor. Yet, she didn't give in. Taking a second to steel herself, she got up and lunged at him; a fist aimed at his head.

" _You're full of openings..._ "

A fist to the face; kick to the chest; elbow to the chin. Those were only three of the God-knows-how-many blows he landed on her. She couldn't even concentrate as pain pulled at her in every direction but she knew that he was no longer playing. If he kept it up, she would die. But, if she lost... No, it was impossible. She couldn't lose. Not after everything; all her training; all her pain & suffering.

Killua aimed his final punch to her already much-damaged face. While it would be shy of killing her, it would put her out cold for a good long time. He thrust his fist forward to take her out.

She caught his fist and held it fast. Killua couldn't move even his fingers within her grip.

" _No retreat..._ "

It was said full of brokenness yet full of anger, agony and... Sadness?

" _ **No surrender...**_ "

Killua began to feel Aura well up inside her and break out as steam from her body. His eyes widened as her nen seemed to _Roar_ in defiance of him. He released his own nen without question via _Ren_ ; the two powers fighting immediately as they met.

" _ **That is the law of the ages! That is our law!**_ "

Killua pulled away his hand from her as she exploded with energy in a mist of nen. She stood still as her steam surrounded the area in the Colosseum. He used _Gyo_ immediately, but she had disappeared from where she had once stood.

" _ **And by that law, We will stand, fight & die!**_"

Killua hadn't seen it coming. One moment he's standing; the next he's against the wall. He got up but ducked once more as a foot smashed into the Colosseum wall where his head would have been. He watched the leg remove itself from the rubble that was once the wall and disappear into the mist. Rolling to the right, he dodged her spear that had aimed at his chest. The spear moved out of the crack it had created and whipped through the steamy atmosphere to its owner.

Killua used Zetsu once more to conserve strength, running while following the wall. At different intervals, either a shield or her spear were sent in his direction; in which he dodged of course. Using _Gyo_ once more; he realised that the mist was not letting him see through it. He could only ever see its endlessness.

" _ **Run vermin... For when I catch you, it will be your last breath.**_ "

Killua changed tactics, deciding to go for an all-out attack. Using _Ren_ once more but in a much larger fashion; he was able to push out the steam around him. Continuing to do _Ren_ while parallel to _En_ , allowed him to create a circle of space around him. With a grin, he completely blew away the mist itself. She was standing a few feet away from him, grinning also as she watched him.

" _ **Prepared for your funeral?**_ " She growled, readying herself once more.

" _Only if you're the Director~_ " He replied in a light tone. He also readied himself.

" ** _Wise words, Vermin..._** "

They rushed towards each other, meeting in the middle with sparks flying; from Killua's nails & Pyrrha's spear. They kept attacking each other; but only sparks flew as their attacks kept meeting. With a surprise kick, Killua was sent flying backwards. As he stopped skidding, he dodged another heel kick that completely broke the floor and sent shards of rock flying.

" _ **Lay down and die, Vermin. What are you to the Queen of battle?!**_ " Pyrrha shouted fiercely, jumping upwards to kick the giant shards of rock towards him. Killua dodged deftly; each shard just managing to miss him.

He activated _Hatsu_ , electricity now cladding his body, as he attacked, grabbing her neck and throwing her to a wall. She bounced off of it and hit the floor. Looking upwards, she saw Killua looking down at her body. She had never felt so insignificant under a stare that harsh.

"What is a Queen to a _God?_ " He replied, releasing some bloodlust to match his tone. She gritted her teeth as she tried to rise once more. Seeing her spear just a grab away, she took the chance and thrust upwards towards him.

" _ **What is a God to a non-believer!**_ "

She missed completely as he vanished, but reappeared behind her with a smirk. Her eyes widened in horror as his sharpened nails sliced downwards upon her.

" **Still a God, dumbass.** "

Blood spurted from her back as she screamed in pain; the cold-yet-hot burn of electricity only adding insult to injury. She gave another screech of pain before passing out on the floor.

"... And that's how to deal with battle-hungry girls." Killua sighed, exiting his _Hatsu_ form. Again, his clothes had been ripped, but this time it didn't bother him. What he really wanted to know was where Pyrrha had gotten that increase in power from. It was amazing and could be a complete cheat when it came to battling stronger opponents; if used correctly. But for now, he would leave the girl for herself. He would see whether or not she would use her power wisely or would fail.

" _Another victory for you Mr. Zoldyck._ " A voice spoke, belonging to Ozpin. Killua looked up to see the little drone whirring above him.

"Yep. Thanks for finally giving me a good battle. I actually enjoyed that one... Although, I did barely put in any effort."

" _Boasting now are we? I suppose you want something more of a challenge?_ "

"If you're offering, I'm taking you up on that Ozzy."

"Then you will indeed have it."

The floor of the Colosseum rumbled & shook as gears creaked into action. Soon, the floor was moving downwards to lower levels but stopped at a tunnel. Killua gave a low whistle as he looked into the darkness of the tunnel and tried to see as far as he could. Killua turned back to see Pyrrha gone from behind him. He had felt a slight disturbance, but it was long gone.

"You may enter Killua. Your next opponent awaits you... Might I add, she isn't too happy to see you either."

"If you say so Ozzy... And I might know who she is..."

Killua entered, the darkness overtaking him.

* * *

Hey guys! Done with another chapter! Yes, I gave Pyrrha a good beating, I hope. I even added a bit to her 'Spartan' image. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this, see you again soon!

Bye!

~ScourgeTheBoss


	9. xX The x Final x Test Xx

Hey guys! Back with another chapter!

Ain't got nothing to say except thanks for the reviews and for waiting!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **xX The x Final x Test Xx**

"So, is this tunnel gonna end anytime soon?" Killua asked rhetorically, still walking in complete darkness.

He was using _Gyo_ to see ahead, but it really only gave basic outlines. It didn't give him the full details of objects that would be in front of him. He could hear vermin scurrying about as they saw him coming and a buzz of electricity overhead. Simply following wherever he heard the buzz, he was soon enough in a stage. It was more like a wide expanse within the tunnel. The buzz of electricity crackled above him and powered something, as the expanse of the tunnel began moving upwards. The darkness above him split and he was back in the forest again.

Now, he was before the middle-aged teacher who was also known as the assistant of Ozpin: Glynda Goodwitch. As Ozpin had stated before, _she wasn't exactly **Happy** to see him._

"Ah, Mr Zoldyck..." She seemed to hiss; her words laced with venom as she spat them. "I am your next opponent."

"Yes, Ms Goodwitch. No hard feelings?" He replied, with a growl. She pushed her glasses up her nose-bridge while raising her cane. The wind swirled around her as her aura activated itself into what seemed to be a state of _Ren_. Killua activated a slight portion of _Ren_ in retaliation.

"None _whatsoever._ "

Killua rushed towards her; nails lengthened & hand outstretched to slice her head from her shoulders, yet he missed. In such a quick reaction, Glynda had turned around and kicked him in the back. He landed on his feet & skidded to a stop. Turning to see her, he grinned. Glynda's eyes widened as she felt blood trickle down her cheek. Placing a finger on it she marvelled at its sight.

"How? My Aura was activated..." She whispered, confused. Killua took the advantage, coming in for a kick to her left side. She had no time to block the attack and was sent into a tree. As she smashed into it, Killua chased after her; smashing a fist into her stomach. She coughed up saliva as she bent over his arm. Killua moved his arm, letting her fall to a knee. She gasped for breath then rolled to the side as Killua tried to slice her in half, but only the tree was cut as finely as sliced bread.

Before she could get her bearings once more, Killua was upon her again, smashing a foot into her jaw, a series of punches to the chest. Twisting he dealt a roundhouse kick to her face; sending her skidding across the grass. Killua took his time to walk over to her still body.

"It's not over."

Killua was smashed aside as an uprooted tree (that he had cut down earlier) bashed into him. He flipped over to land back on his feet; jumping once more to dodge the tree. Landing on it with another jump, he ran across its length; cutting it to pieces as he crossed over. Dashing towards Glynda, he attempted to kick her across the face, but the parts of the tree that he had chopped to pieces attacked him. He just managed to block a chunk of wood from bashing his head in with his arm, while using _Kyo_ around his leg to block another log. He kept blocking and dodging; no longer able to get towards Glynda since he was now on the defensive.

Killua grinned as he activated _Hatsu_ ; releasing his electricity. With a snap of static, he evaded the incoming blocks of wood & attacked Glynda. Luckily for her, she still had one more block of wood that she used to stop Killua's fist from reaching her face. Unfortunately, he smashed right through it; his fist coming ever closer to her face. Glynda squeezed shut her eyes as she braced for his fist.

"I've won."

Glynda opened her eyes to see an Auraless Killua, offering his hand to her. With a grin, she took it; letting herself be pulled up. She brushed herself down as she took out her scroll to call Ozpin.

"I accept defeat."

Ozpin's drone returned to them from the trees.

"Well done Mr Zoldyck. You have passed the test. Now you must go through the forest where an Airship is waiting for you. It will take you back to Beacon..." His voice crackled, over the speakers of the drone.

"... Somebody's waiting for me, isn't it?"

"Oh? How did you know?"

Killua gave a look that seemed to say ' _isn't it obvious?_ ' which Ozpin couldn't help but chuckle at.

"You are correct. Ruby Rose is waiting for you within the forest. But her exact location, even I do not know."

"Ruby? _Well isn't that terrific..._ "

"Whether you win or lose against Ms Rose-"

"You think I'll lose?"

"That is to say... If you decide to fight her, whether you do or do not will not change the fact that you have passed this test."

"That's good to know... See ya."

With that, Killua headed into the forest; starting with the beheading of a Beowolf. As he headed deeper into the thickness of the forest, he knew immediately that he was being watched. Ruby (he assumed, seeing as she was the only actual person in the forest) was definitely close. He could feel someone's gaze drilling a hole in the back of his head but even he had no idea what her position was... Well, if he used _En_ he could probably find out.

Which brought about a question he needed answers on: _Why did the Grimm not have any Aura?_

He had noticed when first encountering them, that they did not appear within _En._ The only way to do that would mean you're dead. All living things had _Nen;_ unless...

Killua collapsed his head in his neck as he heard the swinging of a blade. The blade seemed to sing as it sliced through the air. He popped out his head, pretending that he hadn't noticed anything by scratching his head in thought and continuing to walk without looking back. Even Killua had to admit; that was pretty fast... For an amateur. For Killua Zoldyck that was barely a warm-up. He licked his lips in anticipation of the next attack; activating _T_ _en_.

It came.

Killua blocked the massive scythe's blade with his arm, looking at Ruby as she went wide-eyed. The look of surprise on her face made Killua want to laugh. It excited him _very much._ Within the next second, Ruby was gone with a flutter of rose petals. Killua smirked as he took after her, his burst of speed causing a wake of the now still rose petals which fluttered once more.

" _Time to begin the hunt._ "

Ruby sped through the air, trying to find a way to hide from Killua. Now that he knew she was attacking him, she had to be cautious so that he wouldn't be able to predict her movements.

"Where are you going, _Ms Rose?_ "

Even though she was not currently in her human body, she immediately felt her veins go cold as ice. Though she couldn't actually, 'see' him next to her, she could sense that he was right there. Running right next to her, even though she was in petal form. _How the hell was that possible?_

She didn't answer him but instead sped up; tapping into more Aura to push herself. She was soon seeing things in slow motion as everything around her blurred.

"You can't run from me, Ruby. _I'm faster than you think._ "

 _Impossible. He was still right next to her._ She pushed herself as fast as possible, almost unable to see where she was going. Thinking up a plan, she turned round to have a head-on collision with Killua. But killua ducked; as if predicting the fact that she would try to attack him once more. She flew overhead, out of semblance form and landed on a tree branch by using her scythe to latch on. Killua was walking towards her, still as calm  & collected as ever. She narrowed her eyes in anger at him.

"You've grown, Ruby. I'm actually surprised, since I thought you would actually try to take me on immediately. But using sneak attacks? I like how you're learning." Killua stated, sharpening his nails as he activated _Ren_ causing a burst of wind to blow outward from him. "But this isn't enough. _You still aren't good enough._ "

In retaliation, Ruby growled and attacked in Rose petal form; becoming a vicious scythe swinging ball of rose petals. Killua sidestepped the death ball as it finely cut down trees around him. Ruby fell out of her Rose petal form. She was breathing heavily, with beads of sweat starting to make themselves known on her forehead. Killua began to understand the workings of her Semblance.

"So to use your Rose petal form thingy... You take energy from your Aura? That's a double-edged sword."

Ruby looked up in surprise, but her eyes turned to slits as she frowned once more. She raced towards him; twirling her Scythe around her and then going for the kill. Killua dodged, again and again, jumping twisting & even dislodging joints to escape the blade ( _but mostly to show off_ ). Ruby couldn't suppress her rage or surprise as it shown on her face. Finding an opening when she was twirling her scythe, Killua landed a backflip kick to her abdomen; sending her skidding along the ground but she stayed upright.

"Hmm... I'm going to enjoy this..." Killua said, giving off a wave of Nen through the reactivation of his _Ren._ She blocked the wave but was still pushed back slightly, grunting as he walked towards her. "It's my turn to attack now, right?"

 _He moved. So fast, Ruby had barely seen shadows of him._

" _Here I am._ " He whispered into her ear from behind. She gulped as the killing intent blossomed from him and surrounded her. Upon instinct, she turned into Rose petals to get away from Killua. Yet, when she reformed he was tapping her shoulder from behind. She sliced in a full circle around herself, cutting down the trees in the area. Feeling a weight on her scythe she looked at it to see Killua holding himself on the tip with one finger.

"19, 20! Now _that's_ a workout."

With a shout of anger, Ruby twirled her scythe as fast as she could, try to dice killua into pieces. She only managed to wear herself out and kick up dust. He was waiting by a tree while he let her gasp for breath.

"Now that you're done..." He said, looking at his sharpened nails. Ruby's eyes spotted him. He moved once more, this time towards her; his bloodlust as high as ever.

"Bye-bye."

His fist met her stomach and immeasurable pain seemed to explode in Ruby as her Aura shattered. She was sent flying immediately, knocking over trees and changing the face of the landscape. She stopped metres away, a buildup of trees, earth & rock having slowed her down. Killua sighed as he began to walk away.

"Guess, you aren't worth it..."

 _A burst of pure Nen. A beacon of lightning shooting into the sky. The ground shaking like it had a mind of its own. The air becoming cold as ice. Hearing the crash of waves of water from the nearby lake like a rolling thunder. The crackle of fire as oxygen seemed to burst into flames. A roar of anger that was unmatched in vigour._

Killua ran, moving as fast as possible; dodging the explosion of elements. Fire raged, water sloshed, wind howled, earth shook, lightning sparked; Killua just ran as he dodged the uncoordinated and random attacks. He had accepted the fact that this was _amazing._ Controlling all the elements in their purest forms was something that even the most veteran hunters (those who controlled elemental powers) could only dream of doing. Yet, here was Ruby Rose, simply flaunting the hidden power within her. She would put them all to shame.

' _If I can get her back to normal that is..._ '

He had noticed the hidden potential with her; noticing it was foreign to her own Aura, yet compatible. It was hiding behind her dominant power and she simply hadn't noticed it. It was his job to make her understand that she had more power than she realised, but the same power had now overtaken her mind. Hopefully, Killua could talk sense into her.

' _Emphasis on hopefully..._ '

Killua activated _Hatsu_ , letting electricity scream around him. He ran back towards Ruby, being careful not to be caught in any more attacks; such as the lake of fire that was spreading across the whole forest. Or the water that is submerging the trees on another side. Even pure air was being frozen solid and being thrown towards every direction as spikes of death. He slapped away a few shards of ice in his way and jumped over the lake of fire, using his momentum to jump from tree to tree. He let electricity strike him but it ejected itself immediately after.

He could now see her; a body surrounded by a mess of swirling elements that were trying to mix. She seemed to be unconscious within the sphere of chaos. A wall of wind smacked into Killua, sending him flying away from her. All of a sudden, the attacks were now being concentrated towards him. He dodged a blade of wind that threatened to cut him in half, a few trees that fell in his direction as the fire burned and water attempting to drown him.

"Dammit!" He growled, tapping into more electricity within himself. _Speed Of Lightning_.

He burst in a squeal of electricity, the elements trying but failing to catch him. Soon enough he had reached Ruby once more, but now all of nature was against him. The very earth burst as pillars to surround Ruby and some came as spears from the ground to impale him. His body dodged on instinct; even faster than he could have thought, running up the rock to reach her. Encountering the sphere again, he jumped off another rock spear aimed at him and punched at the sphere. He felt its resistance and bounced off.

"Fuck it."

He jumped for the sphere once more, just being able to move out of the way of water trying to collide with him, gathering _Ko_ into his fist and smashing into the sphere. He had timed his jump to perfectly enter into the lighting area of the sphere. As a result, he shot right through, bursting out the other side into the air. Unfortunately, he hadn't exactly planned his landing, nor did he have Ruby in his arms as he had wanted.

... No, he was only trying to be cool. Y'know, like a prince saving the damsel in distress?

Whistling lowly, Killua called a small black cloud of lightning to his aid (the same cloud from chapter 6). Standing on it, he headed down to where Ruby Rose lay. She was truly unconscious. He poked her with his foot, expecting a response but got none. Sighing, he got off the cloud to pick her up.

 _She moved, a flash of rose petals. He moved, a flash of lightning._

"Nice, though I guess you still aren't normal." Killua mused, looking at the glowing eyes Ruby had. With a quick scan using _Gyo_ he realised that the power within her had stabilised enough to control its host. Meaning, Ruby was actually not in control of her body any longer.

Ruby did not reply but instead flung her arm out towards him, letting loose a barrage of ice & water spears. Killua ducked & dived out of the way, his _Whirlwind_ ability coming in useful. Ruby picked up her scythe and attacked again; much faster than normal. He sidestepped her multiple swings and jumped back when she stuck her scythe within the earth. The ground rumbled once more and cracks opened, threatening to swallow him into darkness. Killua jumped again, going from tree to tree. He stopped immediately as Ruby tried to behead him once more. When she swung at him again, the arc began to burn, shooting forward towards him. He managed to evade it by jumping into the lake.

That didn't manage to deter Ruby, who transformed the whole lake into a giant sea monster, sending Killua flying away. She chased after him with wind arcs as sharp as knives trying to slice him. He deflected them with his nails easily, but he was feeling the start of weariness. He had been fighting for a good 4 hours; the Grimm, androids, students... It was starting to get to him. Killua grinned when he thought that he would need to use his _special form._

Ruby had caught up to him again, axe kicking him into the ground in which he created a crater; he realised that she had finally gained a hit on him. He coughed up the dirt and dust, rising to the challenge of Ruby. She attacked again; swirling beautifully before attacking viciously. He sidestepped easily, even tripping her over in the process. With a growl she turned round, firing a huge ball of flames at him. Killua evaded as usual, but he quickly turned back to counterattack, smashing a fist across her face. She was sent spinning away, but she landed in another twirl. Her Aura had successfully mitigated the damage. Killua grinned as he rushed her again.

He ducked beneath a slice, jumping upwards for an uppercut. While they were in the air, Killua roundhouse kicked her to the floor once more; even following up with a half-hearted lightning bolt from his finger. She takes the lightning with a scream & ejects it into the sky. He evades a few more sure-kill slices and counters with the lightning palm, shocking her into submission. But this time, she accepts the lightning; taking on his trait of covering it with herself. Killua frowns when he sees it.

"Let's see if you can copy _this._ " He said, raising a hand to the sky and sending his lightning upwards to the clouds. The clouds took it, all becoming black and dark as the lightning jumped from cloud to cloud. Soon enough, the sky was dark. Ruby's glowing eyes widened as all the lightning that had been generated gathered into one cloud and shot downwards to a smirking Killua who bathed in all the lightning around him.

There was an explosion of Nen from Killua that slammed into everything in the vicinity. Ruby could only hold on to the trees swaying in front of such _raw power._ As the lightning fizzled out, Killua wasn't simply human any longer.

 **He was a god. The God of Lightning.**

" _This is a place where you can never reach, dear girl._ " Killua thundered, his voice no longer even sounding human. " _Bow before the almighty Raijin. God of Thunder & Lightning._"

He literally became a flash of lightning as thunder crackled.

 _Ruby screamed in pain._

* * *

Yeaaaah I'm finally done dammit! This chapter is much longer, as the others were just pretty short in comparison. So, hope you enjoyed!

Ah, yes, one more thing! Just so you know, the idea of _Raijin_ _mode_ for Killua is not originally mine. It actually belongs to a fellow writer whom I borrowed it from.

Their name's Code Musica and the Raijin Mode is from their story The New Dawn. That story is fucking awesome, I swear.

Anyways, I gotta go. BYEEEE!

~ScourgeTheBoss


End file.
